Hechizo de Luna Llena
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Una maldición que se hace presente bajo la luna llena, Sesshoumaru por primera vez y contra su voluntad tendrá que experimentar las emociones humanas hasta que el hechizo se rompa.
1. Maldición

**Konnichiwa!**

**He venido a compartir con ustedes un fic de la pareja de anime que más amo ¡Sesshoumaru x Kagome! Simplemente me encantan y no me canso de escribir sobre su amor.**

**Este fic en verdad ya lo había subido hace tiempo en otro sitio o mejor dicho la idea principal ya la he utilizado, porque el que ahora comparto con ustedes está podría decirse "remasterizado" :) así que aunque la idea es la misma hay muchas cosas que he cambiado (aunque dudo que alguien conozca mi fic de antes xD)**

**Es una idea loca que nació y se materializó en este que es el primer capitulo, veamos que opinan, espero sus comentarios, criticas, saludos, regaños y demás, como saben todo es bien venido! :D**

**Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, pero agradezco la oportunidad de usar a sus personajes para caprichos personales xD.**

**Que tengan buena lectura!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Hechizo de Luna Llena**

**...  
**

**Maldición**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, Sesshoumaru se encontraba viajando como es de costumbre con su grupo cuando en su camino aparece una hermosa mujer con traje tradicional.

-Por fin te encuentro Sesshoumaru…

El demonio frunció el ceño al reconocer a la mujer, pero no quiso darle importancia, sólo era una humana, pasó por su lado ignorándola por completo siendo seguido por sus acompañantes que aun la miraban confundidos.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? –se voltea observando como el youkay seguía su camino.

-Señor Jaken, ¿usted conoce a esta señorita?

-Claro que no, debe ser una vieja loca –se cruza de brazos.

-Sesshoumaru, te he buscado desde hace mucho tiempo –saca un rosario de su bolsillo- por fin hoy podré obtener mi venganza… -después de rezar unos segundos corre hasta el youkay, intentando tocar su espalda pero fallando ya que el demonio es más rápido y la detuvo atrapando su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –la miró enfadado, no sabía lo que se proponía pero no dejaría que esa mujer lo tocara, aunque por alguna extraña razón ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Aunque no me dejaras tocar tu espalda nuestra piel está en contacto… Sesshoumaru, te maldigo… ¡Te maldigo y ofrezco mi alma para ello!

Una luz los envuelve a ambos, haciendo a la niña y al pequeño demonio retroceder, viendo después de unos segundos a Sesshoumaru en las mismas condiciones de siempre.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Esa mujer… -mira su mano ya vacía, examinando si había algún daño pero nada había cambiado, de pronto escuchó una risa sobre él haciéndolo alzar la vista.

-Está hecho Sesshoumaru, te he maldecido y nunca podrás romper este hechizo… no mientras no conozcas el amor… -empieza a desaparecer pero antes de hacerlo derrama una débil lágrima- dime… ¿Por qué no me pudiste amar…?

Una sorpresiva brisa se llevó el rastro de luz e imagen de la mujer en el cielo, dejando al youkay con un mal presentimiento, no sentía nada extraño en él, pero algo le molestaba, esa mujer… esa mujer no tenía por qué hacerlo… sacrificar su vida de esa manera…

-¡Y esa mujer ¿Qué se proponía?! –exclamó Jaken enfadado.

-Pobre señorita… -mira al youkay- señor Sesshoumaru ¿se encuentra bien?

-Caminen –sin ponerle atención a la preocupación de sus acompañantes siguió su camino, en silencio, tratando de ver algo de lógica en lo que acababa de suceder.

Pasaron días sin que nada fuera de lo usual ocurriera, aquel incidente con la sacerdotisa quedó en el olvido, después de todo esa supuesta maldición nunca se hizo presente ya que el youkay seguía igual que siempre, aun en su viaje en busca de poder, tratando de acabar con Naraku y evitando todo lo posible el cruzarse con molestias (como su medio hermano por ejemplo), así siguieron, como siempre, hasta que un día habían quedado en especial exhaustos, deteniéndose antes de que anocheciera a descansar.

-Me duelen mis pies… -se quejaba la niña al sentarse en la hierba.

-¡Eres una niña inútil! –exclamó molesto por el quejido de Rin aunque él también sintiera sus piernas temblar por el cansancio.

-No sea así señor Jaken, hoy fue un día horrible… -se deja caer hacia atrás quedando acostada, viendo el hermoso cielo rojizo- por lo menos hoy hay luna llena.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de bueno?

-Pues la luna llena es preciosa, es lindo dormir con su luz alumbrándonos –le sonrió sin importarle el desprecio que sus palabras ocasionaron y de repente vio como Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar lejos de ellos- ¿a dónde va señor Sesshoumaru?

-Quédense aquí –les ordenó sin siquiera mirarlos, adentrándose en el bosque atraído por una presencia extraña.

El youkay caminó unos minutos, notando que esa presencia se había marchado, frunció el ceño al creer que se trataba de Inuyasha, agradeciendo en silencio el que fuera su imaginación, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de encontrárselo ni ese día ni nunca.

La oscuridad se hizo presente de un momento a otro, haciéndolo reaccionar y recordándole que debía regresar, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, lentamente, más de lo común, se extrañó por lo lejano del campamento y tuvo que detenerse porque sintió que su armadura pesaba más de lo normal, se había cansado, en realidad estaba agotado, se sentó para recuperar las fuerzas sin entenderlo aun, pasó una de sus manos por su frente borrando pequeñas gotas de sudor y extrañó el sentir lo largo de sus uñas, miró sus manos y vio algo que nunca había visto, sus uñas eran cortas, apenas y si sobrepasaban sus dedos, las miró cientos de veces, giró su mano cientos mas pero aun así seguían igual de cortas, además la marca de color había desaparecido, su marca de nacimiento ya no estaba… tuvo un mal presentimiento, tocó sus orejas y entonces fue que palideció, ya no eran puntiagudas, no eran orejas de un demonio, parecían las de un… se levantó abruptamente buscando un poco de agua, algo en que reflejarse, pasos a su derecha encontró un charco, vio la luna reflejada en el y demoró unos segundos en reflejarse él mismo, pero finalmente lo hizo comprobando con horror lo que temía, su rostro era completamente pálido, ya no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas, la luna en su frente y… ¡y su cabello también cambió! Tomó un mechón de pelo examinándolo, viendo como el blanco se había transformado en negro…

No podía ser…

Eso no podía estar pasando…

Él se había convertido en…

¡En un maldito humano!

-¡MALDICIÓN! –golpeó el charco furioso, como si el agua tuviera la culpa de su ilusión, no entendía que había ocurrido, porque se había convertido en… en eso…

-Señor Jaken, le digo que fue por aquí…

Sintió las voces acercándose a él y sólo supo ocultarse tras un árbol, odiándose a si mismo por hacerlo pero consiente que odiaría aun más si la niña y su sirviente lo vieran en tales condiciones, no, nunca lo permitiría.

-Aquí no hay nada niña.

-Pero yo escuché ese grito venir desde aquí –respondió manteniéndose tras el youkay mirando en todas direcciones.

-Sea lo que sea ya se marchó, mejor volvamos antes de que mi amito regrese.

-De acuerdo… -tras darle una última mirada al lugar sigue al demonio hasta su campamento.

Sesshoumaru salió de su escondite decidiendo que no debía seguir en ese lugar, no si lo podrían descubrir en cualquier momento, además su capacidad de percibir las presencias y olores se había extinguido por completo… anduvo sin rumbo fijo simplemente buscando alejarse, dejando en el camino su armadura ya que era demasiada pesada como para cargarla… cuanto odió su cuerpo en ese momento, no podía haberse convertido en nada más inútil, un humano… ¿Qué castigo podría ser peor?

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Esa voz lo desconcentró, no había sentido la presencia de nadie cerca, creía que estaba solo en ese momento, trató de percibir en que dirección habían hablado pero no tuvo éxito, en verdad, la raza humana era la más incompetente del mundo… siguió caminando esperando alejarse de quien le habló, atravesando unos matorrales, haciendo sin darse cuenta lo contrario a lo que quería ya que tras ellos se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver ni en mil años.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Qué?

Sesshoumaru se encontró con la mujer que viajaba junto al híbrido, estaba sentada contra un árbol, miró a su alrededor verificando que se encontraba sola algo que lo alivió.

-Disculpa, me confundí…

Kagome le sonrió al extraño, en realidad lo primero que pensó al escuchar el ruido fue que un monstruo la había seguido, pero después al ver la silueta del hombre pensó inmediatamente en el hanyou, equivocándose una vez más, encontrándose con un simple joven.

-Creí que eras otra persona…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño ante esa aparición, no podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte, primero convertirse en eso y ahora toparse con el grupo que más quería evitar… el maldito destino estaba en su contra ese día.

-Sólo estoy descansando –sintió algo extraño al ver esos ojos, eran de un dorado hermoso pero parecían fríos y sin alma, eso la obligó a estar alerta- ¿Quién eres?

-Un simple viajero –agradeció el no ser descubierto, después de todo el no tener su armadura y su actual aspecto lo hacían alguien completamente diferente.

-Pero, ¿tienes nombre?

-Si.

-¿Podría saber cuál es?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? –respondió evitando la pregunta, no quería decirle su nombre pero tampoco tenía intención de ponerse a inventar.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto –respondió tratando de obtener lo que quería, alzó una mano tratando de saludarlo pero entonces fue que recordó porque seguía en ese sitio, su pierna estaba herida y no podía moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –una nueva forma de escapar fue el cuestionar el estado de esa pierna, no lo había notado pero la mujer estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Mis amigos y yo tuvimos una pelea con unos demonios, a causa de eso quedé herida y me alejé de ellos… -mira a su alrededor, en realidad ya habían pasado minutos y aun no la encontraban.

-Ya veo –sonrió de lado al imaginar que el hanyou también sería herido, pero algo llamó su atención, la mujer parecía mirarlo enfadada y no entendía porque- ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso te divierte el que este herida? –frunce el ceño, después de contarle las razones había sonreído y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-No, no me interesa –respondió sincero, había otra cosa que agradecer, el estar en ese estado no había afectado su personalidad, eso era algo bueno dentro de todo lo demás.

-Eres alguien desagradable.

-No me conoces –le hace un desprecio volteándose, no tenía intención de seguir en ese lugar.

-Espera… -se apresuró a decir al verlo marcharse, en verdad no le había caído bien pero le daba demasiado miedo estar sola en ese lugar, además en esas condiciones… no, aunque el mismo diablo se le hubiera aparecido le pediría su compañía- no me dejes sola…

-¿Quieres la compañía de alguien desagradable? –cuestionó deteniéndose pero sin voltear.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar sola.

-¿Miedo? –sonrió mirándola sobre su hombro, en su estado normal la hubiera abandonado en el instante que la encontró, pero ahora… algo de esa situación le parecía interesante.

-Si.

-¿En qué me beneficiaria el quedarme?

-Por favor, no quiero estar sola, no en estas condiciones…

Sesshoumaru reflexionó esas palabras, poniendo atención en la sangre que seguía fluyendo, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, ¿Cómo lo llamaban? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un molesto sentimiento humano, algo que lo obligó a quedarse, a sentarse a metros de la mujer, frente a ella, alternando su mirada en los marrones ojos y en la pierna herida.

-Gracias –le sonrió, no había sido fácil de convencer pero finalmente se había quedado con ella, eso merecía su agradecimiento.

-Sólo unos minutos –le hizo un desprecio, notando otra cosa extraña, esa sonrisa, nunca la había encontrado tan… encantadora… en realidad nunca había pensado siquiera en esa palabra.

-Es todo lo que pido… ah, también me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque yo te dije el mío, además al no saber tu nombre me siento como si estuviera con un extraño.

-Soy un extraño.

-Si accediste a ayudarme ya no lo eres… dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente, reflexionando si debía responder y si lo hacía si debía ser sincero o mentir, ¿Cuál opción era la mejor? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar en esa situación?!

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?**

**No me odien por convertir a Sessho en humano, en verdad es algo que se me ocurrió y sólo quise probar xD **

**Ahora sólo queda saber, que ocurrirá… aunque como siempre trataré de respetar la personalidad de nuestro querido youkay, no se preocupen, él mientras sea demonio seguirá siendo igual de "agradable" que siempre xD **

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	2. Ayuda

**Konnichiwa!**

**Estoy muy feliz por rencontrarme con varias en esta nueva historia, en verdad está escrita con mucho cariño a todo aquel que se da el tiempo de leer y sobre todo si deja un pequeño comentario para saber su opinión, muchas gracias en verdad.**

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, en comparación a otros fics los capi de este no serán muy extensos pero en contraste espero que eso facilite el actualizar más rápido (espero u.ú)  
**

**Les dejo el segundo capitulo y el fin de semana subiré el próximo que está casi listo :)**

**Que tengan buena lectura!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Ayuda**

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó ansiosa, eso parecía un misterio muy interesante.

-Mi nombre es… -desvió la vista sin encontrar una buena mentira, pero tampoco quería presentarse con su propio nombre estando en ese estado, cerró los ojos, se odió a si mismo y luego pronunció lo que tanto le pedían- Sesshoumaru.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –dudó unos segundos, ese nombre era conocido para ella y nunca lo había oído en labios que no fueran del demonio hermano de Inuyasha- ¿ese es tu nombre?

-Si, ¿Por qué? –fingió demencia, no le dejaría ver conexión alguna con él y con el youkay que la mujer conocía.

-Es que conozco a un Sesshoumaru, pero él… él es un demonio…

-Coincidencia.

-Si, eso debe ser… –se convenció de aquello, después de todo esa era otra época, tal vez ese nombre era popular entre las personas del lugar, nunca se sabe.

Sesshoumaru agradeció el no ser descubierto, aunque no tenía por qué serlo, no podía compararlo con su verdadera apariencia, era absurdo el pensar en él como un humano, aun parecía irreal esa situación… de pronto un quejido lo hizo desconcentrarse, la sacerdotisa tocaba su pierna, parecía que la herida empeoraba y eso por algún extraño motivo preocupó al joven, haciéndolo levantarse de su asiento, acercándose dos pasos antes de que cayera a la realidad, no podía estar pensando en ayudarla, no, el que esa herida empeorara no es su problema…

-Maldición… -se acomodó como pudo, le dolía demasiado y no tenia nada para aliviarla, si tan solo pudiera… de pronto levantó la vista para encontrarse con el joven a escasos pasos de ella, parecía preocupado, eso la alegró un poco- Sesshoumaru… tú… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Unos metros más allá vi unas flores azules… ¿podrías traerme una? Esas… esas flores son muy efectivas para estas heridas… -dijo indicándole el camino con su mano- por favor… es lo último que te pediré…

Sesshoumaru dudó el ayudarla, ya había accedido una vez, otra significaría herir su orgullo… un nuevo quejido por parte de la chica lo hizo olvidar sus propios pensamientos, al diablo con el orgullo, después, cuando regrese a su forma normal se preocuparía de eso, en ese momento no podía hacer nada contra la maldita empatía humana…

-Aquí tienes –le dijo al entregarle la tan anhelada flor, viendo en respuesta una nueva sonrisa, tan hermosa como la anterior, haciendo que un extraño calor se acoplara en su rostro, sin entenderlo, sin darle la importancia que quizás tenía.

-Muchas gracias…

Kagome limpió la herida con uno de los pétalos, cubriéndola con los otros, sintiendo que el efecto anestésico atenuaba el dolor, disminuyéndolo, desapareciéndolo por completo después de unos minutos.

-Eres muy amable Sesshoumaru.

La chica tuvo la tentación de reír por esa combinación de palabras, el "amable" al lado de ese nombre nunca lo creyó posible, mucho menos que ella misma lo pronunciara, ese asunto del nombre en verdad era interesante, quizás y en algún lugar había otro Inuyasha que era un demonio o un humano común y corriente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –arqueó una ceja, hace minutos la mujer se retorcía de dolor y ahora estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Nada, sólo me imaginé algo gracioso… -vio como el joven frente a ella le hacia un desprecio- Sesshoumaru, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu brazo? –fijó su vista en esa manga vacía, a simple vista no se notaba pero cuando se acercó a ella pudo verlo.

-Un… maldito bastardo me lo arrancó –respondió apretándola, sintiendo como si la rabia de hace años regresaba a él, creía haberlo olvidado pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-¿Un demonio?

-Algo así… -desvió la mirada, la mujer lo miraba con tristeza, compasión era lo que enterneció a los ojos marrones y no le gustó eso, no quería la pena de nadie, menos la de ella- pero fue hace mucho, ya no lo necesito –soltó el agarre, deshaciéndose del enfado, convenciéndose de que volvería a desaparecer esa sensación cuando regresara a su estado natural.

-Ya veo… -quiso cambiar de tema, parecía que en verdad le dolía esa perdida y ella no era quien para interrogarlo de algo tan delicado- dime, ¿viajas solo?

-No, con dos acompañantes.

-Que bueno…

-¿Y tú? –no estaba interesado en la respuesta, ya la conocía, pero quería seguir desviando el tema anterior.

-Viajo con mis amigos, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, el pequeño Shippou y una youkay llamada Kirara.

-Cuando me viste me llamaste Inuyasha.

-Si, creí que eras él… en realidad te pareces mucho… -lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego se corrigió- no, a quien en verdad te pareces es a Sesshoumaru, el demonio del que te hablé, él es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru temió el que siguiera haciendo similitudes entre el recuerdo del demonio y él, así que se volteó rápidamente.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó preocupada.

-Buscaré más flores –respondió escapando de ahí, tentado con huir, con no regresar…

Kagome temió que le mintiera, que en realidad no regresara pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, él ya había desaparecido de su vista y tampoco podía obligarlo a acompañarla, después de todo eran simples desconocidos, él no le debía nada… en realidad era ella la que estaba en deuda…

Un ruido alertó a la sacerdotisa, haciéndola encogerse, fijando la vista en los matorrales, parecía que alguien se acercaba pero no podía definir quien… cerró sus ojos, pidiéndole al cielo que fuera el joven que se había marchado, ni siquiera recordó a sus amigos o a Inuyasha, no, en su mente temerosa sólo podía caber el recuerdo de su reciente acompañante.

Sesshoumaru se acercó fijando su vista en el suelo, él quería alejarse, escapar pero algo en su interior lo detuvo, sabía que la mujer esperaría su regreso, que era peligroso dejarla sola en tal estado, además, él no tenía nada más que hacer mientras siguiera con esa apariencia… presionó las flores que traía en su mano, odiando a esa maldita raza y odiándose a si mismo al ser parte de ella…

-Regresaste –sonrió aliviada al verlo.

-Si –respondió aun esquivando la mirada, sentándose a distancia de la chica sin querer ver la evidente alegría de ella.

-Gracias Sesshoumaru…

Esa frase se sintió extraña para ambos, uno por pronunciar esas dos palabras juntas y él otro por escuchar un nuevo agradecimiento hacia su persona, ya era la tercera vez de aquel milagro y aun no podía acostumbrarse, era demasiado extraño, demasiado agradable como para que le fuera indiferente.

-No agradezcas –le hizo un desprecio, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, sin dejarse llevar por los molestos cambios en su interior, ese calor inusual en su rostro, el sentir por primera vez su corazón agitado sin estar en batalla y esa endemoniada sonrisa que quería romper sus labios desde hace minutos (pero que con gran fortaleza ha evitado).

-Eres un poco tímido ¿no es así?

Sesshoumaru no creyó esa palabra, ¿él? ¿Tímido? Eso no era posible, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, esa mujer estaba loca, deliraba, no podía decirle esa palabra, eso no podía…

-Y algo dulce también –sonrió.

Ahora si, eso lo había confirmado, esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza, ¿dulce? ¡¿Él dulce?! ¡¿Era estúpida o qué?! ¡El gran y poderoso Sesshoumaru no es dulce! Existían muchas palabras para describirlo, pero estaba más que seguro de que las escogidas por esa chica eran las más incorrectas.

-No digas tonterías -¿Qué más podría decirle sin caer en una estúpida discusión? O peor aun, que lo descubriera… no, mejor dejarlo así, que esa mujer creyera lo que quisiera porque nunca más se dejaría ver en ese estado por ella ni nadie.

-No te enfades, era sólo una broma –sonrió entretenida, ese chico era extraño, era como si quisiera mantenerse insensible, impávido ante todo pero era traicionado por sus emociones, en verdad… o era alguien muy tímido o aun no sabía controlarse a si mismo.

-No me hizo gracia.

-Bueno, no diré nada más, lo prometo –puso su mano izquierda en su pecho y levantó la otra enseñándole que no mentía.

Sesshoumaru la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a despreciar sus palabras, manteniendo las flores en su mano, en realidad ya las había olvidado, ahora simplemente mantenía la vista en el cielo, tratando de tranquilizar las emociones en su interior y las preocupaciones de su cabeza, concentrándose, tratando de descubrir la forma de regresar a su estado normal… buscó esa respuesta por minutos, horas que fueron simplemente inútiles, era imposible, no sabía porque estaba en esa situación y mucho menos como salir de ella, si tan sólo supiera la razón de su mala suerte… de pronto se extrañó del extenso silencio, en realidad no había creído la supuesta promesa de la mujer, bajó la vista encontrándola con los ojos cerrados, apoyada por completo en el tronco del árbol a su espalda, parecía inconsciente… quizás y la herida de su pierna había empeorado…

-¡Oye!

Le habló, una, dos, tres veces, aumentando el volumen de su voz pero teniendo la misma respuesta siempre, silencio… no pudo evitar la preocupación, se levantó dejando caer las flores, acercándose a ella, la observó estando a tres metros sin tener verdaderos deseos de acercarse pero a esa distancia no podría descubrir nada… avanzó los pasos que los separaba, arrodillándose junto a ella, examinando su pierna y sintiendo algo parecido al alivio al ver que ya no sangraba, levantó la vista fijándola en su rostro, era extrañamente pálido pero lo atribuyó a la poca luz de la noche, alzó su mano acercándola a su boca, sintiendo que un cálido aliento salía de ella, estaba respirando, al parecer sólo se había quedado dormida… no sabe porque pero suspiró, deshaciéndose de cualquier imagen de la mujer estando muerta, sentándose sin planearlo a su lado apoyándose también en el tronco que parecía cómodo y volviendo a alzar la vista al cielo…

-Esto es demasiado complicado…

Continuará…

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a quienes me dieron los ánimos para seguir la historia: ****axter****, ****NiceGoingLife****, ****Michelle WALG****, ****TazusaInverse****, ****KuroDerpy****, ****hekate ama****, ****2Yeliz2****, Elizabethshane, ****Marlene Vasquez****, ****Melody anime****, rocio e-chan, ****AngieArantxa****, ****Iku-sensei****, ellesa y a mi invitado (que no dio su nombre…), muchas gracias en verdad y esta continuación es para tod s ustedes! :D**

**La mayoría de las preguntas fueron con respecto a las condiciones de la maldición y les comento que en el próximo capitulo aclararé todas las dudas (no quiero hacer spoiler xD), así que ténganme paciencia, el fin de semana (ojala el sábado) subiré el próximo capi para que resuelvan sus dudas!**

**Muchas gracias a vari s que me han acompañado en la mayoría de mis historias, yo siempre las nombro en mis primeras actualizaciones y después sólo les agradezco de manera general, pero tengan por seguro que este trabajo es para ustedes!**

**Al parecer sólo a una le sonó la historia, aunque no era la mía ya que su predicción no es correcta… eso es bueno de todas formas, así es una historia nueva para la mayoría :)**

**Saludos y espero leernos pronto! n.n**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	3. Pacto

**Konnichiwa!**

**He venido a cumplir mi promesa actualizando el fic (aunque sea a última hora xD)**

**Las dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos al final!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Pacto**

La noche parecía no terminar, la sacerdotisa seguía durmiendo y Sesshoumaru seguía sin una respuesta clara sobre su situación, se había transformado en eso tan desagradable pero no sabía porque, hizo memoria, de algo que hubiera ocurrido durante el día, durante la semana, durante el mes entero… de pronto algo llegó a su mente, esa mujer, esa sacerdotisa, ella había dicho haberlo maldecido… ¿será posible que ella…?

-Inuyasha…

La chica volteó su cabeza por la ilusión de su sueño, chocando levemente con algo suave a su lado, encontrando un respaldo más cómodo en el cual apoyar su cabeza… él simplemente se sintió tensar ante el peso en su hombro, volteando enseguida para ver qué lo había ocasionado y encontrándose con la negra cabellera de su acompañante, quiso alejarse en ese instante, el deseo por marcharse de ese lugar volvió a aparecer pero junto a él también regresó ese molesto calor en su rostro, llevó su mano hasta sus mejillas sintiéndolas extrañamente cálidas, nunca le había ocurrido eso y no tenía idea de porque pasaba, además de esa presión en su pecho… quizás y se había enfermado al estar en un cuerpo tan inútil.

-Inuyasha…

Frunció el ceño al entender ese nombre, antes la escuchó murmurar algo pero simplemente no lo había entendido, pero ahora si y el que nombrara a ese híbrido en ese preciso momento lo hacia odiarlo aun más, aunque ni siquiera entendiera la razón.

De repente y quizás por lo silenciosa de la noche pudo escuchar un grito a lo lejos, era el de un hombre gritando el nombre de esa mujer, pensó enseguida en el hanyou, obligándolo a despertar a la chica, moviéndose sin cuidado logrando su objetivo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –no pudo más que sonrojarse al notar en la posición que estaba durmiendo, notando que el joven parecía enfadado, atribuyéndoselo a lo que acababa de hacer- lo siento…

-Debo irme –mencionó levantándose y alejándose de ella, no podía decirle que era porque ese sujeto se acercaba o porque no quería encontrarse con él.

-Si, te entiendo… -desvió la mirada por creerse culpable de esa separación, reprochándose el haber hecho algo así- gracias por quedarte conmigo…

-No agradezcas –el tono de voz de la mujer no le gustó, parecía dolido, triste y su maldita empatía humana lo obligaba a sentir lo mismo.

-Debo hacerlo, me ayudaste mucho y ni siquiera me conoces… en verdad muchas gracias Sesshoumaru –fijó la mirada en la espalda a metros de ella, viendo como él se había detenido para recoger algo del suelo, volteándose levemente y arrojándoselo a sus pies- ¿Qué es…?

-Es una de esas flores, será mejor que te cures de una vez.

Y sin dar tiempo a alguna otra palabra se marchó de ese lugar, maldiciéndose mil veces por lo último hecho, preguntándose si todos los humanos eran iguales de patéticos… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuándo demonios iba a volver a la normalidad?!

…

La sacerdotisa se estiró alcanzando la flor a sus pies, tomándola y sonriéndole con cariño, ese joven si que era extraño, algo reacio pero de todas formas dulce…

-¡Kagome!

-¿Inuyasha? –se sorprendió por el grito a lo lejos, trató de levantarse pero no pudo, la pierna ya no le dolía pero no podía ponerse en pie- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Estoy aquí!

Junto al hanyou vio que los primeros rayos del sol aparecían, sonrió aliviada por eso, después de todo no tuvo que estar sola en ese bosque por tanto tiempo.

…

Sesshoumaru siguió caminando sin darle importancia al amanecer, no, cualquier cosa había dejado de ser importante al lado de su problema… frunció el ceño enfadado, empuñó su mano con fuerzas y golpeó el árbol más cercano, sin sentir dolor alguno, algo que lo sorprendió… abrió su mano y la examinó, viendo como sus uñas habían regresado a su tamaño natural y que la marca en su brazo había regresado, tocó sus orejas sintiéndolas puntiagudas, tomó su cabello viéndolo nuevamente blanco y por sobre todas las cosas, notando que esa maldita maraña de emociones en su interior había desaparecido, ni siquiera la satisfacción de regresar a su estado natural había logrado que su corazón se agitara emocionado… no, simplemente se limitó a sonreír de lado y seguir su camino, buscando su armadura antes de regresar al campamento, agradeciendo en silencio que esa pesadilla había terminado.

-Buenos días amo… -saludó al verlo regresar.

-Andando –mandó y empezó a caminar sin siquiera importarle que la niña aun dormía.

-¡Niña levántate! ¡Es hora de continuar! –le gritó despertándola y asustándola a la vez.

-Buenos días… -empezó a caminar mientras refregaba sus ojos, aun sin despertar del todo, simplemente siguiendo las órdenes del escandaloso youkay.

Caminaron sin descanso, Sesshoumaru ni siquiera les permitió detenerse a comer algo y eso debilitaba a cada minuto a sus acompañantes, ya pasado el medio día llegaron hasta su destino, una oscura y tenebrosa cueva que obligó a Rin a esconderse tras el pequeño youkay… Jaken miró extrañado ese lugar, sabía muy bien lo que escondía en su interior, pero lo desconocido era saber qué quería su amo con esa mujer.

-Quédense aquí –mandó sin dejar tiempo a preguntas o reclamos, adentrándose en el interior de la cueva, dispuesto a obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué es esta cueva señor Jaken?

-Este es el refugio de la bruja ciega… -frunció el ceño confundido, esa mujer era alguien repugnante, despreciable, tanto o más que Naraku, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para venir a verla?

El youkay caminó en línea recta, acercándose a la presencia que sentía al interior de la cueva, tratando de ignorar la pestilencia que se extendía a su alrededor…

-Parece que tengo visitas –sonrió la mujer al sentirlo llegar, paseando sus muertos ojos por el cuerpo del youkay- desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no Sesshoumaru?

-Pon atención bruja…

-Lo se, lo se… -lo interrumpe- al príncipe no le gusta perder el tiempo en conversaciones, veamos… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres preguntar Sesshoumaru?

-Cómo deshacer una maldición.

-¿Maldición? –Esa palabra llamó su atención, haciéndola acercarse al demonio y rodearlo para examinar su esencia- es verdad, hay un fuerte conjuro puesto en ti… ¿Con qué clase de personas te has involucrado?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bueno… si lo que quieres es deshacerte de ese conjuro yo no puedo hacer nada, lo siento mucho… -se aleja para sentarse en una roca.

-No mientas bruja, conozco muy bien tus poderes.

-Lo se, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, es simplemente que no puedo revertirlo y ya, Sesshoumaru… en esta vida existen los imposibles ¿sabías?

-Maldita mujer –frunció el ceño enfadado, harto de toda esa situación.

-No te enfades… yo no puedo deshacer el hechizo, pero puedo decirte como romperlo.

-¡Habla!

-Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, no grites si eres un invitado en mi humilde hogar –sonríe de lado- primero hay algo que tienes que darme, ¿lo has olvidado acaso? Todo tiene un precio y debes pagar por la ayuda que te daré.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues… -volvió a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, haciendo una pequeña predicción, sonriendo por el trofeo que le exigiría- ahora no tienes nada que me interese, pero… podría encontrar algo interesante en el futuro…

-Habla claro.

-De acuerdo, quiero que me entregues la vida de esa mujer llamada Kagome.

-¿Qué? –el youkay no entendió ese nombre, lo desconoció por segundos hasta que recordó a la chica de la noche anterior, esa era la mujer de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tendría que pagar con la vida de ella? pues, no importa, es algo fácil de cumplir- esta bien, acepto.

-Pero no quiero su vida ahora, mmm… dentro de un año… si, dentro de un año tendrás que derramar su sangre Sesshoumaru –sonrió ansiosa, extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato, viendo satisfecha como el demonio no tardaba en responder, si, en ese momento era algo muy fácil de cumplir…- bueno, entonces lo primero es primero, veamos de qué trata el maleficio en ti…

La mujer recogió unos cuantos huesos de demonios y humanos esparcidos en el suelo, mascullando algo entredientes, arrancándole en el camino y sin cuidado un cabello al youkay, lazándolo todo al aire para después poner atención en la posición que estos caían, pareciendo leer algo a pesar de la oscuridad en sus ojos, descubriendo algo que antes no sabía.

-Sesshoumaru, tú conocías a la mujer que te hizo esto ¿no es así?

-Eso no te importa.

-Bueno, lo importante es que era una sacerdotisa y el maleficio que puso en ti fue… -sonrió- vaya, que interesante… ¿Qué tal es ser parte de esa raza que tanto odias?

-No pierdas el tiempo –frunció el ceño, esa mujer era desagradable, si no la necesitara, si no supiera que era inútil cualquier intento de atacarla lo haría en ese momento.

-Te convertirás en humano cada noche que dure el ciclo de luna llena, cuando este termine y la luna nueva aparezca la maldición desaparecerá, pero sólo lo que su ciclo perdure, porque cuando la luna llena vuelva a aparecer volverás a ser humano durante las noches… la sacerdotisa culpable de esto ofreció su vida y alma para lograrlo, por ello yo no puedo romperlo, a pesar de conjurar el hechizo impulsada por venganza y rencor el corazón de esa mujer aun era puro y transparente, quien use la magia oscura no puede contrarrestarlo, sólo alguien igual de bondadoso y virtuoso puede deshacerlo, en otras palabras Sesshoumaru, necesitas la ayuda de un monje o una sacerdotisa… las brujas y hechiceros no podrán hacer nada para ayudarte.

El youkay al escuchar aquella explicación no pudo más que odiar a la mujer responsable de eso, tendría que convertirse en esa especie durante todas las noches, eso no podía ser real…

-Existen dos formas de romper el maleficio, la primera ya fue sentenciada y ella te lo dijo Sesshoumaru… -cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablar, imitando la voz de la sacerdotisa- _"Está hecho Sesshoumaru, te he maldecido y nunca podrás romper este hechizo… no mientras no conozcas el amor…"_

-Insinúas que…

-Exacto, debes enamorarte para que el hechizo sea roto.

-Absurdo, dime la otra opción –exigió sin siquiera darle importancia a la primera, era tan estúpida que no valía la pena pensarlo.

-La otra es simplemente deshaciéndolo, a través de un gran poder, necesitas a alguien que pueda contrarrestar el maleficio utilizando más poder que el usado por esa mujer.

-El de un monje o una sacerdotisa.

-Aun así Sesshoumaru… debes ser cuidadoso, apresúrate en buscar una solución porque el poder de este hechizo tiene un limite, un año durará esto, cumpliéndose ese tiempo este será roto instantáneamente, permitiéndote ser youkay para siempre…

-Eso…

-Pero existe otra opción –lo interrumpe-, si el hechizo se rompe durante la luna llena puedes ser un humano por lo que te resta de vida, ni siquiera yo se decirte en que momento se romperá, así que el resultado está en manos del destino, en eso y en tu suerte… -sonríe- dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué tal ha estado tu suerte últimamente?

El demonio odió a la mujer y a sus palabras, volteándose y alejándose rápidamente, sin darle importancia a la estrepitosa risa de la bruja que desapareció en la oscuridad… tenía un limite de tiempo para deshacerse de ese estúpido maleficio, tiempo suficiente pensó, ya que recorrería todas las aldeas, buscaría a todos los monjes y sacerdotisas que pudiera encontrar, derramaría la sangre que fuera necesaria para que esa maldita pesadilla terminara.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad! Me alegro de que mi nueva historia ha tenido buena acogida :)**

**Faby Sama gomene! Cuando leí tu review no me había fijado que no te incluí en mis agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, perdón… en verdad tú eres unas de las que siempre me ha estado apoyando con mis fics, no te olvidé, sólo se me pasó… gomene u.ú**

**Muchas gracias a Silvemy89, Iku-sensei, Silk Maid, Luna31, hekate ama, Aledith, Sessho-mary, TazusaInverse, HermsP, Sasunaka doki, KuroDerpy, Marlene Vasquez, rocio e-chan, Sami Kiryuu, KaItOsCaRLEt PF, NiceGoingLife, Beasassy, Michelle WALG, Zimba Mustaine, aomelamasbonita, SolyTa Schaiz, quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar su marquita para darme ánimos, además de gracias a todo aquel que leyó mi fic pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar, arigatou! :D**

**Saludos y espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	4. Asesino

**Hola a todas!**

**He venido a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, estoy muy feliz de que les interese el seguirla y les guste, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad! Arigatou!**

**Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado!**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas!**

**Espero y nos leamos pronto, sayo! n.n**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Asesino**

Habían pasado días desde la batalla que los había dejado mal heridos, Inuyasha y sus amigos siguieron su viaje deteniéndose en una pequeña aldea en donde pidieron refugio para pasar la noche y descansar.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar su excelencia –dijo la exterminadora al anciano que los acompañaba a tomar el té.

-No se porque tienen que ser tan delicados, el dormir a la intemperie no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero de vez en cuando es agradable dormir bajo techo y en un lugar cómodo Inuyasha.

-Es lo mismo –le hace un desprecio a la sacerdotisa.

-Disculpe a Inuyasha señor, él no sabe agradecer la amabilidad de las personas –frunció el ceño mirando al hanyou.

-No te preocupes niña, siempre es bueno tener la compañía de viajeros tan nobles como ustedes, sobre todo con las tragedias que han ocurrido últimamente…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un demonio ha visitado a todas las aldeas vecinas en busca de monjes y sacerdotisas, asesinándolos a todos… -bajó la mirada haciendo una pequeña oración.

-¿Un demonio?

-Si, los rumores dicen que les exige que hagan algo y si estos se rehúsan o simplemente no pueden hacerlo los asesina…

-¿Creen que sea Naraku? –cuestionó el zorrito refugiándose en los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

-Podría ser él… díganos su excelencia, ¿Cómo es el aspecto de ese demonio?

-No sabría decirles… lo único seguro es que tiene forma humana y viaja acompañado…

-Podría ser él…

-¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Qué estará planeando ahora?!

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru seguía con su búsqueda, ya había visitado más de veinte aldeas pero sólo encontró humanos inútiles, ninguno pudo romper el maleficio y otros estúpidos se negaron perdiendo la vida en una absurda confrontación.

-¡Señor! ¡Un demonio ha llegado a la aldea y exige hablar con usted! –Exclama su aprendiz- dice que si no sale destruirá toda la aldea.

-¡Debe ser ese maldito!

-Inuyasha tranquilízate, este asunto es algo delicado…

-Si me está buscando iré a recibirlo, no puedo permitir que los aldeanos paguen por mi cobardía –se levanta.

-Su excelencia, nosotros lo acompañaremos, no dejaremos que le hagan daño –dice la exterminadora mientras ve a sus amigos asentir a sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias –les sonríe.

El monje es seguido por el grupo de amigos hasta el centro de la aldea en donde el responsable de todas esas muertes esperaba impaciente, todos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, no era Naraku como habían pensado sino que el youkay asesino era ni más ni menos que el medio hermano de Inuyasha…

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –desenvainó su espada al verlo, ubicándose frente a los demás.

El youkay se quedó fijo unos segundos en la mujer de extraño ropaje, la bruja ciega quería su vida y él perfectamente podría tomarla cuando quisiera, pero no, la quería después de un año… ¿Qué era lo que esa bruja buscaba? ¿Por qué su precio a pagar tenía que ser esa chica?

-¡Contesta maldito!

-Este no es tu asunto –avanzó unos pasos, dejando atrás a la pequeña niña y a su sirviente, fijando esta vez su mirada en el anciano tras el hanyou- tú, ¿sabes deshacer maleficios?

-¿Maleficios? –miró al youkay unos instantes, sintiendo un aura extraña a su alrededor- lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo que…? –Desenfundó su espada amenazando a los aldeanos que miraban desde sus casas- ¿acaso quieres ser el responsable de sus muertes?

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡El anciano ya te dijo que no te ayudaría así que lárgate de aquí! –se puso alerta, listo para responder o bloquear cualquier ataque del demonio.

-Te estoy diciendo que este… ¡no es tú asunto! –agitó su espada atacando al hanyou, viendo como su poder era desviado sin lograr ningún daño.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para vencerme –sonrió de lado para luego contratacar, haciendo que ambas espadas chocaran, saltando hacia atrás por el exceso de poder de ambos.

Sesshoumaru notó que un ataque directo simplemente era inútil, si quería herirlo tendría que hacer algo diferente, entonces decidió terminar con la vida de ese monje inútil, atacándolo sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha para interponerse, pero viendo que su ataque fue inefectivo ya que los otros estorbos… esa exterminadora lo había salvado gracias a su estúpida mascota.

-Sesshoumaru tú…

El hanyou iba a atacar nuevamente pero una flecha se le adelantó, cortando unos cuantos cabellos del youkay, sin hacerle daño pero aun así distrayéndolo de la pelea y atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes…

-Maldita humana…

Esa mujer se había atrevido a atacarlo y peor aun, casi lo hería… al diablo con esperar un año, la mataría en ese preciso momento, después arreglaría las cuentas pendientes con la bruja… agitó su espada sin advertencia alguna, enviando un poder directamente hasta la mujer, ese era su fin y nada iba a evitarlo.

-¡Kagome! –no había tiempo para bloquear el ataque con otro, sólo pudo hacer una cosa para que la sacerdotisa no saliera herida…

Sólo se alcanzó a verse un haz de luz que fue seguido por un grito, entonces fue que todos vieron al joven de orejas de perro derribado a los pies de la sacerdotisa.

-¡No! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! –El hanyou estaba mal herido, había recibido el impacto de lleno en su espalda con tal de defenderla y por ello ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie- ¡Inuyasha!

-No llores Kagome… esto no es nada… –sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba apoyándose en Tetsaiga- y tú… bastardo, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Si quieres morir…

-¡No! –Se interpuso entre el inminente ataque y el hanyou- ¡No te atrevas Sesshoumaru! –frunció el ceño fijando sus ojos en los del youkay.

-¡Kagome, quítate!

-¡No pienso dejar que te vuelva a lastimar! –Tensa su arco- tú dices Sesshoumaru, ¿quieres probar suerte?

-Tú… -frunció el ceño ante el insensato valor de la mujer, era absurdo el siquiera pensar que podría bloquear un ataque, mucho menos igualarlo en poder… preparó su espada para atacarla y silenciar esa molesta voz de una vez por todas, pero algo distrajo su atención, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de diferente colores, lentamente el rojo empezaba a intensificarse lo que sólo podía significar una cosa… no, no podía seguir en ese lugar cuando anocheciera, ellos, esa mujer… el híbrido no podía ver en lo que lo convertía la maldición…

-¡Viento cortante!

Fue sorpresivo para todos, nadie creyó que el hanyou pudiera atacar en sus condiciones pero aprovechando la distracción del demonio simplemente lo hizo, alcanzando su brazo, hiriéndole de tal forma que lo obligó a soltar su espada.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –gritó la niña preocupada al ver la cantidad de sangre que era derramada, pero Jaken la detuvo sin dejarla correr hasta su amo.

-¿Aun quieres pelear? –tensó su arco al ver como el youkay recogía su espada a pesar de su herida.

-Una humana te defiende Inuyasha, eres patético –y dicho eso se volteó, siendo seguido por Rin y Jaken, apresurándose en alejarse lo que más pudiera de ese lugar, en otro momento, después podría vengarse por la herida provocada.

-Gracias a dios… -suspiró aliviada al ver que se alejaba.

-¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Inuyasha! –se acercó a ellos junto a la exterminadora y al pequeño zorrito.

-¿Kagome, estás bien?

-Si Shippou, estoy bien gracias, él que me preocupa es Inuyasha… -ve como el monje lo ayuda a mantenerse en pie.

-Ya te dije que esto no es nada… por otro lado, fuiste imprudente, si ese tipo hubiera atacado tú…

-Pero no lo hizo –sonríe- además tú lo heriste antes de que pudiera hacerme daño.

-Será mejor que entren, está anocheciendo y hay que atender esas heridas –les dice el anciano invitándolos a entrar.

…

-Quédense aquí –ordenó llegando por fin a un lugar alejado.

-Pero señor Sesshoumaru… ¿hoy también se marchará en la noche?

-Obedezcan –los miró enfadado y luego se marchó.

-Señor… -junta sus manos llevándolas a su pecho, mirando por donde el youkay había desaparecido- señor Jaken, ¿usted cree que se encuentre bien?

-No preguntes tonterías niñas, él está en perfectas condiciones.

-Pero está herido…

-Eso no es nada para un gran youkay como mi amito, ya verás que para mañana estará bien.

-¿En verdad?

-Te digo que si niña, ahora ayúdame a preparar la fogata.

-Si.

…

-¡Kagome ten cuidado! –alegó mientras limpiaban su herida.

-¡Si no quieres que te duela deja de moverte! Eres imposible… -siguió con su quehacer ignorando las maldiciones que el hanyou murmuraba por lo bajo- ¿Cuál creen que sea la razón para que Sesshoumaru viniera a la aldea?

-Además de estar asesinando a monjes y sacerdotisas…

-Yo escuché que decía algo de deshacer una maldición…

-Si, ese demonio ha sido maldecido por alguien muy poderoso –respondió el anciano- no sé de que se trate pero lo rodea una presencia bastante extraña…

-¿Fue maldecido?

-Entonces por eso está buscando la ayuda de monjes y sacerdotisas, quiere deshacerse de ese maleficio –agregó el monje.

-Pero, ¿es eso posible su excelencia?

-Muchas veces los maleficios están sujetos a sentencias dictadas por quien los hizo, aunque también un gran poder podría contrarrestarlo… por ello le dije que no podía ayudarlo, yo no cuento con un poder tan grande como el de la persona que lo maldijo, además, estoy seguro que ella… esa persona posiblemente puso su vida en ese hechizo…

-¡Ja! ¡En lo que se metió ese estúpido! ¡AAAH! ¡KAGOME TEN CUIDADO!

-El que te muevas sólo ayudará a que las heridas no sanen, tendré que ir a buscar plantas medicinales para que no se infecte y desaparezca el dolor…

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Piensas salir con ese maldito dando vueltas?!

-Ay Inuyasha, tampoco exageres, Sesshoumaru está herido y dudo mucho que venga a atacarnos ahora que es de noche.

-Tú no conoces a ese tipo, ¡No! ¡No permitiré que salgas!

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerme si apenas y te puedes poner de pie? –toma su botiquín y se acerca a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Kagome!

-Volveré enseguida, no seas tan escandaloso –le sonríe.

-¡No te atrevas! –trata de levantarse pero falla y sólo logra golpearse contra el suelo.

-Kagome ¿quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunta su amiga acercándose a la puerta.

-Sango… -le hace una seña para que se acerque y empieza a susurrarle- mejor quédate aquí, en realidad sentí un fragmento en el bosque y sólo iré a buscarlo…

-Con mayor razón yo debería acompañarte –le responde también susurrando.

-No te preocupes, no hay ninguna presencia maligna en ese lugar ya que el fragmento no ha sido afectado así que no hay que temer además… -mira como el youkay sigue intentando pararse- debes vigilar que Inuyasha no se exponga, si se sigue moviendo tardará mucho más en sanar…

-De acuerdo Kagome, pero no demores mucho.

-No te preocupes –le sonríe y luego mira a los demás en la habitación- ¡regresaré enseguida!

-¡Kagome! ¡Regresa! ¡Maldita mujer no te atrevas a irte!

-Inuyasha no seas escandaloso, si ella ya te dijo que regresaría pronto.

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías y vayan a buscarla!

-Por dios… -suspira- dinos Sango ¿Por qué no quiso la señorita Kagome que la acompañaras? –pregunta al verla sentarse a su lado.

-Dijo que teníamos que vigilar a Inuyasha para que dejara de moverse –ve como el hanyou sigue intentando ponerse de pie- pero parece que será inútil…

-Con tal que no salga de la habitación todo estará bien…

Sango, Miroku y Shippou suspiraron al unísono, mientras que el anciano sonreía amablemente e Inuyasha seguía intentando levantarse.

…

Sesshoumaru aun vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque, ya parecía una maldita rutina el alejarse de sus acompañante y pasar la noche ocultándose en la oscuridad, dejando a un lado su armadura que aun no era capaz de resistir, odiando mil veces a la responsable de eso… pero esa noche era peor, estaba lastimado, esa herida que sería insignificante en su estado natural era exageradamente dolorosa siendo humano, maldición… cada noche simplemente descubría más cosas por las que odiaba a esa raza tan inútil, además la sangre aumentaba sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, si seguía así… si seguía así podría morir desangrado antes de que amaneciera…

-Maldición…

Su suerte estaba maldita, no podía estarle pasando eso, ser herido justo antes de que anocheciera sin darle tiempo a recuperarse siendo demonio, ahora sólo faltaba una cosa… si el destino quería reírse de él sólo faltaba que se topara con alguien indeseable para sellar con broche de oro.

-¿Sesshoumaru?

Se volteó al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con confusos y preocupados ojos marrones, tenía que ser una maldita broma, no podía toparse con esa mujer en ese momento…

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	5. Herida

**Konnichiwa!**

**Hoy he venido a dejarles un nuevo capi del fic, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz con ellos!**

**Espero les guste esta actualización, trato de actualizar lo más seguido posible pero mi inspiración al parecer sólo me permitirá escribir un capi por semana u.ú **

**Gracias por la paciencia y espero leernos pronto.  
**

**Las quiero mis fieles lectoras *o*!**

**Saludos y abrazos!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Herida**

-Que sorpresa Sesshoumaru –sonríe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño, no podía ser que volviera a encontrarse con esa mujer, no estando en esa forma…

-Bueno yo… -ve pequeñas gotas de sangre caer al lado del joven- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Qué? –Imitó la dirección de la mirada de la chica, recordando su herida y escondiendo el brazo tras su espalda- nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estás herido… -se acercó tres pasos viendo como él retrocedía tres más- puedo ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda –se alejó aun más, no queriendo ser más patético aun… no, nunca aceptaría que una humana lo ayudara.

-Sesshoumaru, si no atiendes esa herida podría empeorar –frunce el ceño- ¿acaso quieres perder ese brazo también?

-Eso no pasará –desafió los ojos frente a él, no se dejaría intimidar por esa mujer, antes muerto que aceptar ser ayudado.

-No seas obstinado, sólo quiero ver tu herida –se acerca simplemente logrando que él se aleje aun más, lo que la hizo enfadar, ese hombre no podía ser tan cabeza dura, desafió ese color dorado, frunció el ceño tanto como él- si la sangre sigue fluyendo te desangrarás, morirás antes de que amanezca ¿quieres que eso pase?

Por primera vez las dos presencias se desafiaron, una tratando de ayudarlo y la otra negándose a ceder, pero a pesar de todo la sacerdotisa era quien tenía las de ganar, Sesshoumaru moriría antes de regresar a ser youkay, no podría curar su herida sin ayuda… él no conocía el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, no entendía como detener ese endemoniado dolor… se mordió el labio inferior, odiando por enésima a la mujer responsable del maleficio, detestando al híbrido que lo hirió y por sobre todas las cosas, maldiciendo el hecho de que precisamente tenía que ser esa mujer la que lo curara.

-Haz lo que quieras –le hizo un desprecio, sentándose e ignorando la estúpida alegría de la chica, la ganadora de esa batalla había sido ella y eso simplemente lo irritaba aun más.

Kagome reprimió cualquier comentario, no quiso que el chico se arrepintiera y volviera a alejarse, se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado, tomando el brazo herido levantando un poco la manga, había mucha sangre y eso sólo hacía que esa imagen fuera más grave de lo que en verdad era, agradeció al cielo haber llevado consigo su botiquín sacando de él algodón para limpiar la piel, una vez terminado la extensión de la herida fue clara, parecía un corte, demasiado profundo como para ser un accidente… levantó un poco la vista para buscar el rostro del joven, encontrándose con que el desprecio antes hecho seguía manteniéndose.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Eso no te importa –no quiso mirarla aunque sentía esos ojos buscar los suyos.

-No tienes por qué ser tan retraído… además esta herida parece que fue provocada por alguien o algo ajeno a ti…

-Un maldito infeliz logró herirme, sólo eso te diré –mordió nuevamente su labio reprimiendo el deseo de sacarle en cara que había sido todo su culpa, la de ella y la de ese estúpido híbrido.

-¿Una pelea? –bajó la vista examinando el corte, si, parecía el de un cuchillo o una espada y ella conocía muy bien de eso, no en vano había curado tantas veces a Inuyasha- es curioso…

-¿Qué?

-Inuyasha está igual que tú, tuvo una pelea y está gravemente herido… por eso estoy en este bosque, estaba buscando plantas medicinales para ayudarlo… -juntó los algodones manchados, dejándolos aun lado y buscando en su botiquín algo que fuera efectivo para curar la herida.

-Ya veo… -ese comentario logró robarle una sonrisa, el que ese estúpido estuviera sufriendo era una buena noticia, después de todo ese maldito debía pagar por lo que había hecho… de pronto sintió que el dolor empezaba a amainar, disminuyendo de apoco llamando su atención, por lo que bajó la vista para ver lo que la mujer hacía- eso es…

-La flor que me regalaste, después de todo fue bueno haberla guardado –sonrió sin mirarlo, no sabía porque pero aun la tenía consigo y eso había resultado ser algo beneficioso.

-Eres extraña –murmuró, sin entender a cabalidad el que la guardara, tratando de recordar porque demonios él se la había regalado, si, eran extraños… los humanos eran la raza más extraña y confusa que podría conocer…

-Gracias… supongo… -sonrió más ampliamente al ver su trabajo terminado, la venda había sido perfectamente puesta, deteniendo la sangre y evitando que pudiera empeorar- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Ya no duele –respondió sincero, levantando su brazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, examinando esa extraña tela que lo rodeaba.

-En un tiempo sanarás, pero es conveniente que no muevas mucho el brazo.

Sesshoumaru sintió algo inusual en sus labios, estos querían romperse, pronunciar algo que él nunca en toda su vida había necesitado decir, trató de retener esa palabra, ahogarla en su interior, pero su boca simplemente parecía tener más control que su razón siendo humano, los malditos impulsos sin sentido parecían algo propio de esa especie…

-Gracias…

Listo, lo había dicho, ¡Maldita sean todos los humanos del mundo! Si lograba romper el maleficio, jura… ¡Jura que borrará a toda esa especie de la faz de la tierra!

-No hay de que –le sonrió, adivinando que esa palabra era nueva para el joven por la expresión que había hecho, no sabía porque… pero algo en él le recordaba al hanyou.

-Deberías irte –desvió la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? ¿Te molesto acaso?

Por alguna razón reprimió el "si" en su cabeza- te están esperando.

-Es verdad… -miró hacia atrás, en realidad estaba tardando más de lo que prometió y de seguro Inuyasha seguía con el escándalo de antes… pensó unos segundos, no quería dejar al chico en esas condiciones, no si estaba herido y solo en ese bosque, pero era evidente que si lo invitaba a la aldea se negaría, ya le había costado demasiado trabajo el que la dejara sólo curarlo… entonces fue que recordó algo que debía hacer- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No iré a la aldea –adivinó sus palabras, no, eso si que era algo imposible de convencerlo a hacer.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo que buscar algo en este bosque…

-No buscaré medicina –_"mucho menos para ese híbrido" _pensó pero retuvo en sus labios.

-No Sesshoumaru, tengo que buscar otra cosa, un pequeño fragmento de una perla…

-¿Un fragmento? –no entendió en seguida esas palabras, por lo que se sintió un poco intrigado, además, no tenía nada que hacer estando en esa forma- ¿por dónde?

-Por aquí –le sonrió y empezó a caminar, sintiendo que el fragmento estaba cerca, encontrándolo finalmente en el tronco de un árbol- este es… -tomó el pequeño fragmento enseñándoselo a su acompañante.

Entonces fue que Sesshoumaru recordó, esa mujer ayudaba al híbrido a reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y ahora que lo pensaba ella era…

-Eso es de la perla de Shikon ¿no es así?

-Entonces la conoces –le sonríe y guarda el fragmento- si es de la perla de Shikon, con mis amigos estoy reuniendo los fragmentos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este lugar?

-Puedo sentir la presencia de los fragmentos, es así como… un don que tengo –se rascó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Acaso eres una sacerdotisa?

-¿Eh? Pues… algo así…

-¿Qué sabes de las maldiciones?

-¿Maldiciones?

-Si –frunció el ceño, la incomprensible confianza de la mujer en él podría beneficiarle en algo si respondía sus preguntas.

-Bueno… el monje del pueblo en el que estamos alojados nos comentó algo sobre eso –se sentó apoyándose en el tronco que escondía el fragmento e hizo memoria- nos dijo que los maleficios están sujetos a sentencias dictadas por quien los hizo, aunque también un gran poder podría contrarrestarlo…

-¿Sabes como romper un maleficio?

-¿Yo? ¿Romper un maleficio? No creo que pueda… se necesita un poder que supere a quien lo hizo y yo aun no tengo experiencia en esto de ser sacerdotisa.

-¿De verdad?

Sesshoumaru la miró dudoso, esa mujer podría estarle mintiendo después de todo bien sabía que ella era capaz de purificar la perla de Shikon y eso no era algo sencillo, sólo dos personas aparte de ella podían hacerlo, su creadora y esa mujer que había muerto cuando Inuyasha fue sellado… esa chiquilla de seguro y podría superar los poderes de la mujer que lo había maldecido.

-¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas Sesshoumaru?

-Curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad…? –no le creyó, esas preguntas eran extrañas, eran casi las mismas que su tocayo había llegado exigiendo en la aldea y ahora que lo piensa… el youkay ese día también había sido herido en su brazo…

Sintió la insistente mirada sobre él, adivinando sus pensamientos, viendo que quizás podría ser descubierto al mostrar interés en ese tema… debía decir algo, hacer algo que no fuera propio del youkay que la mujer conocía, sólo así podría alejar las ideas que empezaban a aparecer en la mente de ella.

-¿Cómo…? –Carraspeó un poco, reprochándose sus próximas palabras pero queriendo desviar su atención- ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

-Sanó hace días…

-Que alivio… –se obligó a sonreír, maldiciendo el hecho de que no le costara hacerlo.

Kagome respondió esa sonrisa, dejando de lado sus ilusiones, el youkay nunca podría preocuparse por ella ni sonreírle de esa forma, sin olvidar el hecho de que su acompañante era claramente un humano.

-Dime, ¿te duele el brazo?

-No, está perfecto –respondió examinando nuevamente su herida, quizás y sólo quizás ese encuentro no había sido una total perdida de tiempo…

-Me alegro… -alzó su vista al cielo- debo regresar, Inuyasha debe estar desesperado porque no regreso…

-Ese sujeto… en verdad te importa… –sintió algo extraño en su interior, era odio, rencor hacia el hanyou, si, en verdad él siempre lo ha detestado pero por alguna razón sintió que eso se intensificaba, despreciándolo aun más que antes.

-¿Eh? –sintió la molestia del chico, sin entenderla, sintiendo ella misma algo extraño en su interior al ver esos ojos dorados brillar un poco más que antes.

-No, nada –le hizo un desprecio, otra vez su maldita boca había hablado sin su permiso, por dios, tenía que aprender a controlar esos estúpidos impulsos- vete si quieres.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru…

Ella ni siquiera supo porque se disculpó, pero no podía seguir en ese lugar, había prometido regresar enseguida, ya había tardado demasiado y estaba segura de que el hanyou debía estar desesperado… reprimió el impulso de voltear, no quiso ver a quien estaba dejando atrás, sólo eran extraños, en verdad ella había quedado en deuda la vez pasada pero ya fue saldada con la ayuda de esa noche… no tenía por qué sentirse culpable… ni siquiera lo conocía… ella no podía herirlo al dejarlo solo en ese lugar…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, no le habían gustado, ella no tenía por qué disculparse y él tampoco lo necesitaba, en primer lugar nunca debió encontrarse con esa mujer, había sido una simple broma del destino que parecía disfrutar el reírse en su cara, sólo eso, nada más… examinó nuevamente la tela en su brazo, era blanca, tanto o más que su propia piel, pero algo la diferenciaba, ese aroma que estaba impregnada en ella, la fragancia de esa chica, aun podía sentir el residuo de calidez que dejaron sus manos en su herida…

-¡Tonterías!

Le hizo un desprecio al aire, reprochándose esos pensamientos y odiando ese calor que había vuelto a ocupar sus mejillas, no, no podía ponerse así cada vez que veía a esa mujer, por estar convertido en un humano no podía dejarse arrastrar por simples cursilerías e ilusiones sin sentido, no, él era el más grande youkay del mundo, ¡Era Sesshoumaru! ¡El príncipe de las tierras del oeste! ¡No podía estar perdiéndose en divagaciones absurdas!

Maldita sea…

¡Él no era así…!

Esa mujer…

¡Ella no podía tenerlo así!

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	6. Rapto

**Hola a todas!**

**Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo de la historia, estoy muy, pero muy feliz! Leer sus comentarios o ver que siguen mi fic me hace muy feliz en verdad! Me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia n.n  
**

**Por ahora sólo podré actualizar una vez por semana, pero ya estoy agarrando el ritmo así que no las abandonaré :)**

**Saludos a todas!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Rapto**

-¡Todo es tu culpa Kagome! –le gritó el hanyou aun sin poder ponerse en pie.

-¡Por dios Inuyasha! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que me disculpe? Ya te dije que me demoré más de lo planeado porque estaba muy oscuro para encontrar las plantas…

-¡Si no hubieras tardado tanto yo ya estaría mejor!

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡El culpable de tu estado eres solamente tú! ¿Acaso no te advertí que si no dejabas de moverte no sanarías?

-¡Inuyasha deja de molestar a Kagome! –lo reprendió el pequeño mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Es verdad, además sólo ha pasado una noche desde que fuiste herido, es obvio que te tomará tiempo el recuperarte –agregaba la exterminadora.

-Sango tiene razón, además el ataque de Sesshoumaru fue muy poderoso, tardarás más que otras veces en estar bien.

-¡Y si no dejas de moverte nunca te sanarás! ¡Entiende de una vez! ¿O acaso quieres que te inmovilice con mi hechizo? –amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

-No te atreverías… -tragó saliva al ver los ojos de la sacerdotisa, si, ella hablaba en serio- mujer estúpida –le hizo un desprecio y se quedó quieto en un rincón.

-Así me gusta –sonrió ignorando el último insulto.

Así la tranquilidad llegó después de minutos de discusión, permitiéndoles disfrutar de un almuerzo delicioso preparado por los aldeanos en agradecimiento por salvarlos el día anterior… todos comían a gusto hasta que la paz fue interrumpida por gritos que esta vez venían desde el exterior.

-¡Su excelencia! ¡Su excelencia! ¡El demonio ha regresado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sesshoumaru ha regresado?

-¡Ese maldito! –trata de levantarse apoyándose en Tetsaiga.

-¡Inuyasha no te muevas!

-Si Inuyasha, nosotros iremos a ver que quiere, quédate aquí.

-¡No me quedaré sin hacer nada! –Se acerca a la puerta- ¡Iré y no intenten detenerme!

El hanyou apenas sale de la cabaña encontrándose nuevamente con el youkay que lo miraba más enfadado que de costumbre.

-¡¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru?!

-Nada contigo…

-¡Inuyasha! –Kagome sale corriendo de la cabaña, preocupada por el estado del joven- no te sobre esfuerces…

-Ella es a quien busco –dijo apuntando a la chica con su espada.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que la sacerdotisa quedara paralizada por ellas… Inuyasha empuñó con más fuerzas su espada apretando sus dientes furioso, si ese sujeto pensaba ponerle un dedo encima…

-¡¿De qué hablas maldito?!

-Esa mujer vendrá conmigo –sentenció confirmando los temores de todos, empezando a acercarse a la que ahora era el centro de atención.

-¡No lo permitiré! –Apenas agitó su espada logrando un ataque a distancia, pero siendo algo inútil ya que el demonio simplemente lo esquivó llegando finalmente hasta donde la sacerdotisa se encontraba- ¡No te atrevas!

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Retrocedió tres pasos ante la presencia del youkay, extrañando su arco y flecha que había dejado en la cabaña- ¡Aléjate! ¡No te…!

La chica no pudo oponer más resistencia, un fuerte golpe en el estomago la hizo perder el conocimiento haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Kagome!

Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu tratando de separar al demonio de su amiga sin éxito alguno, Miroku le lanzó unos cuantos talismanes pero estos tampoco tuvieron efecto… simplemente vieron como el youkay tomaba a la sacerdotisa cargándola sobre su hombro.

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Déjala ir! –con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban volvió a atacar.

-Eres patético Inuyasha… -con un simple ataque inmovilizó al hanyou, evitando que siguiera molestando, alejándose de ese lugar al obtener lo que quería.

-¡No! ¡KAGOME!

…

La sacerdotisa poco a poco empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, sintiéndose un poco mareada al inicio, sin poder reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba…

-¡Señor Jaken! ¡Ya despertó! –les alertó la niña que miraba preocupada a la joven.

-Pero… ¿Rin…? ¿Qué haces aquí…? –lentamente se sentó, recordando lo que había ocurrido, mirando a su alrededor confirmando su peor temor- no puede ser…

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kagome?

-Tú… -miró al youkay que se encontraba a metros de ellas, frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo todo, levantándose enseguida para encararlo enfadada- ¡¿Qué crees que haces al traerme a este lugar?!

-Eres una sacerdotisa –enfrentó los ojos furiosos, alegrándose de ser un youkay, sintiendo sólo desprecio por esa mujer.

-¡Si ¿y qué con eso?!

-Puedes romper una maldición.

-Eso… -se cruza de brazos- no hay forma de que haga eso, para lograrlo se debe…

-Se lo que se necesita, tú posees un poder capaz de lograrlo.

-¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡No tengo idea como romper hechizos!

-Ese es tu problema, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que la maldición sea deshecha –sentenció frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! –se volteó comenzando a caminar.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? –Rápidamente se cruza en el camino de la mujer y la inmoviliza poniendo su mano en su cuello- es algo fácil de entender, rompes el hechizo y serás libre… pero si te rehúsas o intentas escapar desgarraré tu garganta y no verás a ese híbrido nunca más –hace un poco de presión en el cuello- ¿entendido?

Kagome frunció el ceño, sintiendo como el enfado empezaba a mezclarse con el miedo, ese youkay era capaz de todo y lo sabía… si le daba una razón podría asesinarla en ese preciso momento…

-Como digas –volteó el rostro, despreciándolo, queriendo odiarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

-Así me gusta –sonrió de lado, después de todo era algo predecible, los humanos son seres cobardes, si amenazas sus vidas pueden acceder a todo.

-¿Y de qué demonios se trata la dichosa maldición? –Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos al verse liberada- supongo que tendrás la decencia de decirme por lo menos eso.

-Eso no te importa, sólo debes romperla –frunció el ceño, nunca se pondría en evidencia, no, nunca dejaría que alguien lo descubriera.

-¡Eres…! –Se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo el enfado, reprimiendo los miles de insultos en su cabeza, suspiró profundamente y se acercó a la niña- dime Rin, ¿tú sabes de qué trata?

-No señorita… el señor Sesshoumaru no nos ha querido contar, ni siquiera el señor Jaken lo sabe… -respondió mirando de reojo a los dos youkay.

-Ya veo… igual de comunicativo con todos… -miró con desprecio al youkay que las ignoraba- pero, ¿tú sabes algo que pudiera ayudar…?

-Este… la maldición la hizo una señorita que se cruzó en nuestro camino casi un mes atrás…

-¿Una señorita? –Eso si era interesante, por lo menos podría saber de que manera fue puesto el hechizo- dime, ¿recuerdas como era esa mujer? ¿O lo que dijo? Todo lo que puedas decirme será de mucha ayuda…

-Ella vestía un traje tradicional… parece que era una sacerdotisa o algo así… estaba muy enfadada con el señor Sesshoumaru, parecía como si él le hubiera hecho algo…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Desvió la mirada notando como el youkay fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué más?

-Ella trató de tocar la espalda del señor Sesshoumaru pero él no la dejó, la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, pero según ella sólo necesitaba que se tocaran así que estaba bien lo que había hecho… -alzó la vista al cielo, tratando de recordar las palabras de la mujer- ella dijo algo de que ofrecía su alma para maldecirlo… y entonces una luz los cubrió a los dos… después el señor Sesshoumaru parecía normal, no le pasó nada, la señorita por otro lado… flotaba en el aire y empezó a desaparecer…

-En verdad sacrificó su vida para maldecirlo… ¿recuerdas si esa mujer dijo algo? Si puso alguna condición o algo por el estilo…

-Ella… ella le dijo al señor Sesshoumaru que no podría romper el hechizo mientras no… -dudó sus palabras, no porque no lo recordara sino por lo extraño de ellas, desvió un poco la vista, mirando al youkay, casi pidiéndole permiso para seguir- mientras no conozca el amor…

-¿Eh? –esa debía ser la sentencia del maleficio, lo que el youkay debía cumplir para romperlo… pero algo así… no podía…

-Eso es imposible –confirmó atrayendo la mirada de sus acompañantes- por eso debe ser roto con poder.

-Bueno, cumplir una sentencia como esa si que es absurdo… -desvió la mirada preguntándose las razones de esa mujer para hacer algo así, era obvio que muchos odiaban al demonio, de seguro existen muchas personas y monstruos que quisieran acabar con él o maldecirlo, pero poner una condición de ese estilo… obligarlo a amar a alguien… esa mujer debió ser herida por el youkay más allá de lo normal…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cómo romperás el hechizo?

-¡¿Y yo qué se?! Sesshoumaru… he estado minutos con ustedes, de un momento a otro no me puedo convertir en una experta en esto.

-Inútil.

-Estúpido.

-Humana molesta.

-¡Demonio desalmado! –Ve como él le hace un desprecio, dándole la espalda, marchándose de ahí- ¡Vete al infierno tú y tu maldito hechizo!

El youkay se introdujo en el bosque ignorando el escándalo de la mujer, simplemente notando que el cielo empezaba a colorear, lo único que lo aliviaba era que la siguiente noche sería luna nueva, esa pesadilla le daría un respiro por fin…

-Maldito demonio… -le hizo un desprecio al aire, sentándose enfadada, cruzándose de brazos y esperando tranquilizarse un poco.

-Señor Jaken… nunca había visto a alguien gritarle así al señor Sesshoumaru… -le dijo la niña al pequeño youkay a su lado.

-Esa mujer es una escandalosa… -se quejó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose- no sabría decir si es tonta o valiente… -esto último lo murmuró para si, estando en verdad confundido en ese punto.

La noche llegó por fin, marcando el final del ciclo de luna llena, siendo observada por tres personas inquietas, uno encerrado en una cabaña, inmóvil, sin poder ir a rescatar a la persona más importante para él… el otro ocultándose en la oscuridad, maldiciendo nuevamente su estado, pidiendo que la noche terminara pronto y por último… quien miraba el cielo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, esperando que los minutos pasaran, quería verificar si lo que la niña le había dicho era verdad, que el demonio no dormía cerca de ellos… si era así, si demoraba unos minutos más en regresar ella escaparía…

-Espérame Inuyasha… -susurró, sin querer despertar a quienes dormían, preparándose para un inminente escape.

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	7. Odio

**Hola!**

**Cumpliendo he venido a dejar un nuevo capitulo del fic, más abajo les dejo mis comentarios personales así que no las aburriré tanto en esta ocasión para que empiecen con la historia.**

**Nos leemos! :)**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Odio**

Kagome corría con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que alguien la seguía, pidiéndole al cielo un poco de suerte, por favor… que no fuera el youkay, que Sesshoumaru no fuera el que la perseguía en medio de la oscuridad…

-¡Detente!

Reconoció esa voz y por primera vez se sintió confundida con respecto a eso, esa voz… esa voz se parecía a la del youkay, pero sabía que no se trataba de él, era su tocayo, era ese joven que había conocido cuando había sido herida…

-¡No corras!

Sesshoumaru notó que la sacerdotisa había escapado cuando la vio en el bosque, corriendo, huyendo, por eso empezó a perseguirla, no importaba que lo viera en ese estado otra vez, lo importante era no dejarla ir.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –hizo caso a sus palabras deteniéndose, viendo segundos después al joven que llegaba a su lado, si era él, el desconocido de la noche anterior, era ese chico que la había ayudado antes… sintió tanto alivio al verlo que simplemente no pudo retener su impulso, lo abrazó con fuerzas, agradeciéndole el que no fuera el demonio, que nuevamente estuviera con ella cuando estaba sola y desesperada… si, ese chico aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba…

-¿Qué haces? –ese contacto se sintió extraño, quizás por lo nuevo, por lo sorpresivo… no supo que hacer, no pudo ni apartarse ni responder, simplemente se quedó ahí casi paralizado, ordenándole a su corazón detenerse, a su cabeza mantenerse fría, eso no podía revolver las ideas en su mente… no, algo así no podía afectarlo…

-Este… lo siento… -dijo avergonzada cuando cayó a la realidad, separándose lentamente, notando el calor en sus mejillas, no había querido abrazarlo, pero estaba tan asustada y el verlo ahí fue algo demasiado tranquilizador.

-¿Por qué corrías? –debía mantener la compostura, esa mujer quería escapar y debía evitarlo por cualquier medio, cualquiera menos ponerse en evidencia claro está.

-Escapaba…

-¿De qué?

-De un demonio, ¿recuerdas ese youkay que se llamaba igual a ti? Pues él me secuestró y me está obligando a romper un estúpido hechizo… -se quejó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, si ese demonio llegaba…- me amenazó… me dijo que si no lo ayudaba me iba a asesinar…

Sesshoumaru vio claramente como la chica comenzó a temblar, la idea de ser descubierta la aterraba, el que la atrapara… el que la matara… frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podía estar tan asustada? Es decir, obviamente su presencia es sinónimo de terror, por algo es el youkay más temido del mundo, pero cuando la mujer estaba con él, cuando estaban hablando horas atrás ella no hacía más que gritarle, desafiarlo, maldecirlo… entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento mostraba lo débil que era? ¿Por qué se dejaba ver así de frágil? ¿Acaso era porque él estaba en esa forma? ¿Por qué era humano podía confiarle su vulnerabilidad? Pero… ni siquiera con Inuyasha lo hacía, por lo menos según lo que alcanzaba a distinguir entre ellos…

-Si me descubre no sé que…

-No lo hará –la interrumpió- ese demonio está lejos, no nos podrá encontrar aquí.

Las razones de esas palabras le eran desconocidas, simplemente las pronunció tan rápido como aparecieron en su cabeza, sin planearlas o reflexionarlas…

-¿En serio? –lo miró confundida pero quiso creer en sus palabras, en que todo estaría bien… se tranquilizó un poco, dejando de temblar, quitando de su cabeza las imágenes aterradoras que su mente creó- gracias… –le sonrió sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas también desaparecía, no estaba avergonzada por haberse mostrado tan cobarde frente a él, después de todo había algo en ese chico… algo extraño que la hacía bajar la guardia…

-¿De verdad…? –Pensó en cómo preguntar sin ser descubierto, sin estar del todo seguro, probando si su suerte podría cambiar esa vez- ¿de verdad no sabes como romper el hechizo?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿No puedes ayudar a ese demonio?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡El me raptó! ¡Me tiene en contra mi voluntad! –se sintió traicionada, herida por sus palabras, él no podía ver lógica en lo que su tocayo hacía, no podía estarle diciendo que debía ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, es sólo… -buscó una excusa, bastante buena como para engañarla pero no demasiado obvia como para que desconfiara de sus palabras- el sufrir una maldición es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a alguien, sea quien sea…

-Y tú… ¿Por qué sabes eso…?

-Porque perdí mi brazo por culpa de una maldición… porque no pude cumplir con la sentencia y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, por eso sé lo que es cargar con algo así.

Para pronunciar esa mentira tuvo que voltearse, darle la espalda a la sacerdotisa para que no lo descubriera, no sintió su voz temblar, no tendría cómo saber que le estaba mintiendo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción que sus palabras tendrían en ella, ver si con ese estúpido cuento podría convencerla de no escapar, que le pusiera más empeño en romper el hechizo de una buena vez.

-Eso es terrible…

No tenía por qué desconfiar de sus palabras, él no ganaba nada mintiéndole, además la pérdida de su brazo era real, ya se lo había preguntando antes pero sin obtener detalles de ello…

-Si fuera para ayudarte a ti, lo haría con gusto, tenlo por seguro… pero ese demonio… -oprimió su puño, recordando las condiciones en las que había dejado a Inuyasha, todas las muertes de las que era responsable, como había amenazado su propia vida…- no puedo… no puedo ayudar a alguien que odio tanto…

Odiar…

Esa palabra la conocía bien, había tantos a los que él odiaba, había muchos más que lo odiaban a él, si, esa palabra le era demasiado familiar, pero lo que no lo era es escucharla a ella decirlo, "odio" esa palabra parecía algo tan lejano en esa mujer que simplemente creyó que le mentía, que simplemente lo decía por lo enfadada que estaba…

-¿Lo odias? –pronunció aun sin mirarla, esperando la respuesta obvia, el que se retractara, si, simplemente esa mujer no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

-¡Pues claro! Es un desalmado, un desgraciado, es un maldito demonio sin alma… -sintió que el enfado contra el youkay regresaba, descargándose con el joven en remplazo del demonio- lo odio, lo odio por lo que le hizo a Inuyasha, por las muertes de todas esas personas, por lo que me ha hecho a mi… lo odio por-

No pudo seguir con su discurso, no con esa mano en su cintura y ese aliento en su cuello, el joven simplemente la tomó desprevenida, pero ¿Cómo podía siquiera predecir aquello? ¿Por qué tendría que esperar un abrazo de su parte?

-¿En verdad lo odias?

Volvió a preguntar, escondiendo su rostro en ese hombro ajeno, sintiendo lo cálido que podía ser el cuerpo de un humano, inspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de la mujer, sabiendo que demoraría en olvidarlo, a que se quedaría en él por un tiempo, pero parecía no importarle, tampoco el hecho de que estuvieran abrazados y que eso fuera por su culpa… no, en el momento que ella respondió contraria a sus expectativas, diciéndole todas las cosas que aborrecía de él, todo por lo que lo odiaba… cuando volvió a pronunciar esa palabra su cerebro se desconectó, dejándolo indefenso a sus impulsos, permitiéndole hacer lo que ni en pesadillas había planeado…

-¿Por qué tienes que odiarlo?

-¿Sesshoumaru?

Kagome puso sus manos en esa fría espalda, sintiéndola frágil, como si nadie la hubiera tocado antes… el joven parecía herido, como si le estuviera diciendo a él que lo odiaba, como si esos insultos fueran para él…

-¿Estás bien?

-No.

Frunció el ceño, odiándola a ella y a si mismo, a ella por odiarlo y a él por importarle… pero en vez de alejarse, de romper ese contacto hizo todo lo contrario, la acercó aun más, presionándola, encerrándola como quizás debió haber hecho en un principio, sintiendo su aroma aun más intenso, esa maldita molestia aun más profunda, removiendo algo en su interior, algo que no quería ser encontrado… ese algo que no quería ser odiado por la mujer…

-¿Qué ocurre? –quiso separarse un poco, no por rechazar ese contacto, sino por querer verlo a los ojos, tratar de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba en ese dorado que insistía en esconderse de ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que odiarlo? –mantuvo sus ojos cerrados contra el hombro, no quería abrirlos, ver lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, se dejó arrastrar por sus impulsos, siendo débil, sucumbiendo ante el dolor de sentirse odiado por la mujer…

Por dios, cuanto deseaba volver a su estado natural, recuperar la razón, la frialdad, dejar a un lado ese estúpido dolor, dejar de verse patético… deseaba tanto ser ese youkay que la mujer describió, sin alma, sin emociones, sin la culpa de sentirse odiado… sin poder ser herido por cosas tan absurdas como esas…

-Sesshoumaru… dime, ¿Por qué te importa que lo odie?

El marrón y el dorado volvieron a encontrarse, pero a una nueva distancia, escasa, casi inexistente… él seguía confuso y ella lo estaba aun más, no podía dolerle el que odiara a un extraño, no de esa forma, no con esa intensidad…

-No me importa.

Quiso mentir, frunciendo el ceño, queriendo disfrazar la realidad, no podía admitir nada si ella lo estaba observando, no con esos ojos escudriñando en su interior… desvió la vista, tratando de encontrar cordura, encontrar esa frialdad que se le había escapado… fijándola en lo más profundo que pudo encontrar, el cielo, esa oscuridad debía absorberlo, debía manchar su alma obligándolo a devolverle el control a su razón…

-No mientas –también frunció el ceño, ante la obvia mentira, lo estúpido que era al retractarse de sus propios actos.

-No lo hago.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ese abrazo? ¿Esa tristeza? ¿Por qué te duele que odie a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que el frio volvía a su mente, que las marañas de emociones en su interior empezaban a desenredarse, que ese contacto empezaba a ser molestamente extenso… se alejó de ella, haciéndole un desprecio a lo recién hecho, a las razones responsables de ese abrazo, se concentró en encontrar las respuestas que le exigían, algún engaño, alguna mentira que le permitiera escapar de la realidad.

-Nadie merece ser odiado.

-No lo conoces.

-Tú no me conoces a mí.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Podrías odiarme.

-Nunca, eres diferente a él.

Quizás era la primera razón para reír ese día, eran la misma persona, si ella lo supiera… entonces de seguro si lo odiaría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo se.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Me dices que eres igual a él?

-Si –ignoró el hecho de poder ser descubierto, siguiendo con la conversación, queriendo demostrarle que no era una buena persona como ella creía.

-¿Eres un desalmado, un insensible, un maldito ser sin alma?

-Si.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué cuando nos conocimos te quedaste a mi lado?

-Eso…

-Ni lo intentes Sesshoumaru, tú no eres una mala persona, eres dulce, amable, un poco reacio pero eso está bien –le sonríe.

Él no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, esas palabras no podían estarlo describiendo a él, era imposible, absurdo, él era ese sujeto que ella había dicho odiar, no podía ser alguien que pudiera agradarle… él no podía haber deseado ser alguien a quien ella no odiara…

-Tonterías.

Le hizo un desprecio a sus palabras, intentando ignorar esa maldita alegría en su interior, reprimiendo esa sonrisa que quería romper sus labios.

-Creo que no podré convencerte, la noche se está acabando… –dijo mientras alzaba su vista al cielo.

-¿Qué?

También alzó su vista, confirmando las palabras de la mujer, notando que tenía sólo minutos para alejarse de ella.

-Me voy.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

-Me esperan –y sin dejar tiempo a nuevas preguntas se marchó, yendo a buscar su armadura, debía detener a esa mujer antes de que escapara.

Ya siendo youkay y con la razón en perfectas condiciones emprendió el camino hasta donde se había separado de la sacerdotisa, tenía que hacerla regresar, aunque fuera necesario amarrarla o quizás romperle un…

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru.

La vio pasar por su lado, dirigiéndose hasta el campamento en silencio, había esperado algún escándalo, ya tenía varios planes en mente para obligarla a regresar, pero finalmente lo hizo por decisión propia… quizás lo había hecho por él, por lo que había dicho y hecho esa noche…

-Mujer estúpida –frunció el ceño, era ilógico que estuviera haciéndolo porque él se lo pidió, ¿así de fácil? ¿Sin gritar siquiera? Esa mujer… esa mujer era impredecible y sintió que la odió por eso…

Continuará…

* * *

**Woo! Ahora que tengo un poquito de tiempo responderé los comentarios que me han dejado en mi ultimo capitulo!**

**Iku-sensei: ¡Hola! Oh, en verdad la relación entre Kagome y Sessho en mis historias siempre empiezan con odio y peleas, es que me gustan demasiado las relaciones de amor-odio xD Nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana!**

**cerezo21: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Yo también me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta :D**

**danita-inu: Kagome te obedeció y escapó xD me alegro de que leas mi fic!**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF: Yo también quiero leerte más *o*! gracias por comentar!**

**axter: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y si, a mi también me encanta escribir las peleas de Sessho con Kagome :)  
**

**rocio e-chan: Me encanta aquello que dices, "para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas" eso tiene mucha razón y le sacaré partido durante toda la historia xD **

**Marlene Vasquez: Kagome jamás se dejará que la sometan! xD Lo más difícil a que resistan convivir juntos sin matarse es que se enamoren, pero pondré todo de mi para que eso suceda, aunque yo también lo siento por Inu Dx**

**Cinthya S: Si, la secuestró y pronto se enamorarán, me aseguraré de ello! **

**hekate ama: Amé tu comentario! En serio! Me reí demasiado con la forma de romper la maldición que describiste, quizás la utilice pero obligue a Sesshoumaru a hacerlo; Sessho tomando agua mientras camina hacia atrás con un pie y juegando al hula-hula, hay si que me mata xD **

**NiceGoingLife: De nada! Y gracias a ti por el review, si, Sessho se está desesperando y eso es excelente para la historia xD**

**Sasunaka doki: Eso mismo me pregunto yo, si sigues la historia lo descubrirás (haciéndome publicidad gratis? xD), gracias por comentar!**

**chovitap: jojojo tienes razón, recién empieza la historia de amor! Me alegro de verte aquí chovitap y todavía estoy esperando ver mi fic en face TwT**

**Orkidea16: Sigue inventando cosas no mas! Me encanta leer sus ocurrencias ya que además me dan ideas, ustedes son una parte importante de mi inspiración, saludos! :)**

**Anika-san: Continuación lista! Y al final no pudo escapar xD **

**Cubi: Nunca te llamaría pesada! Me encantan tus comentarios y que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por leer y seguirme! :D**

**KuroDerpy: Jajaja tienes razón, Sesshoumaru nunca ha sido sutil y esta vez no podía ser la excepción xD **

**Silvemy89: Tienes razón, con Sesshoumaru escapar nunca es una opción :D**

**Faby Sama: Siempre me alegra tus reviews! Muchas gracias por pasarte, mas vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí xD No leemos!**

**setsuna taisho: Hola! En verdad no puedo responderte tus preguntas porque primero estaría revelando los secretos de la historia y porque en realidad no lo se xD espero que mientras continúe la historia lo descubramos juntas n.n**

**anzu & natsumi-san: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Sami Kiryuu: Hola! A mi también me cuesta imaginarme a Sessho de humano aunque lo esté escribiendo, así que te entiendo xD Nos vemos!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Y también les agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer aunque no comenten nada :)**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas, espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo! n.n **

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	8. Secreto

**Hola!**

**Si, no tengo perdón ni de Kamisama por haberme desaparecido así, pero de verdad el mes pasado y este tengo muchos compromisos que me tiene la cabeza ajetreada, además de que mi musa inspiradora se me escapó muy lejos y no al he podido pillar (la muy ¬_¬)**

**Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capi y a pedirles –se arrodilla- paciencia por favor! Haré todo lo posible por escribir el próximo y subirlo lo antes posible, pero en verdad no les prometo nada… u.ú**

**Gomene y que estén bien, que tengan buena lectura!**

**Saludos! **

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Secreto**

Habían pasado tres días desde su secuestro y aun no descubría como romper el dichoso hechizo, lo peor de todo era que alguien la molestaba sin descanso, preguntándole a cada instante si había descubierto algo, recordándole a cada segundo lo supuestamente inútil y lenta que era… haciendo que su paciencia…

-¡Cállate de una vez! –gritó encarando al youkay.

-Eres una inútil.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no se como romper un hechizo, así que déjame en paz.

-Ya son tres días –frunce el ceño.

-Si, tres días de tener que aguantarte… ¡Me tienes harta!

-Si no fueras tan…

-¿Inútil? –lo interrumpe- pues yo no fui el estúpido que se dejó maldecir.

-Humana… -se acercó a ella, quedando a un brazo de distancia, queriendo asfixiarla y callarla de una vez.

-¿Vas a matarme? Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que me calle –afirmó sus ojos, sin dejarse intimidar, no, ese youkay podría tenerla prisionera pero no lograría silenciarla- ¿y bien?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué cosa? –frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué finges ser valiente?

-No finjo.

-Lo haces, se muy bien que tienes miedo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Que cuando huiste estabas aterrada, temblabas por el miedo de que te descubriera.

Sorpresa general causaron esas palabras, Rin y Jaken se preguntaron en que momento la chica intentó escapar, la sacerdotisa se cuestionó por qué ese demonio sabia eso y más importante aun, porque si sabía que había escapado no le hizo ningún reclamo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo se todo.

-No me vengas a decir que me estabas espiando –se sintió ruborizar, si el youkay había visto todo lo que ocurrió esa noche habría visto ese abrazo…

-No hago esas cosas –le hizo un desprecio, adivinando la razón del sonrojo de la mujer, recordando el estúpido impulso del que fue víctima.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Te vi regresar al amanecer.

-Eso… -recordó aquello, se lo había topado en el bosque en la mañana…- demonio estúpido.

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Porque quise –un nuevo desprecio, no estaba interesada en compartir su conversación.

-Pudiste escapar, pero volviste ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, porque quise.

-Dices que ¿estás aquí por tu voluntad? –arqueó una ceja, eso era absurdo.

-Pues si –se cruzó de brazos- yo sigo en este lugar sólo porque quiero.

-Entonces no te quejes –se voltea y le da la espalda.

-¡No me quejo por ser prisionera! ¡Me quejo porque me exasperas!

-Humana molesta –se aleja.

-¡Maldito demonio!

-Siempre es igual… -la niña suspira mientras se acerca a la fogata- ya parece rutina…

Jaken imitó a la niña pero en silencio, ya ni ganas le quedaban de gritarle a la mujer o defender a su amo, era inútil… finalmente todo terminaba igual, en un griterío, una discusión sin sentido e insultándose el uno al otro para luego separarse…

Sesshoumaru no se alejó demasiado, lo suficiente para dar por terminada esa molesta discusión pero sin perder de vista a ninguno de sus tres acompañantes, se sentó en el pasto, dejándose acariciar por la brisa de la tarde, después de la luna nueva no se ha convertido en esa despreciable raza, ahora podía descansar en las noches, no tenia que lidiar con estúpidas preocupaciones… no tenía que sentirse afectado por el recuerdo de esa molesta mujer… desvió la mirada, observando como la chica se sentaba junto a la niña, ellas dos parecían haber congeniado demasiado rápido, con que la pequeña no se acostumbre a ello… entonces bajó la mirada, observando su brazo, sin levantar su manga, sabiendo el secreto que su ropa escondía, ese pedazo de tela que aun cubría su piel, aunque ya estuviera sana, aunque el dolor hubiera desaparecido el mismo día que raptó a la sacerdotisa aun no se desasía de esa cosa, quiso hacerlo, si, pero algo lo detuvo, ese maldito aroma en la tela, el residuo de calidez que seguía transmitiéndole… él ya era youkay, era el más grande demonio del mundo, estaba en su estado natural, pero aun así su razón parecía un poco afectada, no quería arrancar eso que se sentía tan bien en su piel… aunque eso significara caer en la misma situación de cuando es humano… eso no importaba, sería su secreto, algo que nadie tenía porque saber… sólo de él… esa fragancia y calidez sólo le pertenecían a él…

-Sesshoumaru…

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con los mismos ojos marrones que tenía en su cabeza, sorprendiéndose un poco por no haberla sentido acercarse y reprochándose los pensamientos que acababa de tener.

-¿Qué?

-Si voy a estar aquí… deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien…

La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, sin lograr su verdadero objetivo, en realidad quería hacer las paces, lo que había dicho era cierto, si iba a quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo indefinido debían por lo menos estar en paz.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, dejémoslo así.

-¿Cómo que…? Tú me agradas Sesshoumaru –mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero esa mueca que por ningún lado era sonrisa la delataba.

-Me odias –frunció el ceño.

-No lo hago.

-Si lo haces.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Acaso miento? –se levantó, cansado de levantar la vista, queriendo sentirse superior.

-Si.

-Pues cuando yo digo que te odio no lo hago.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me odias?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si, si fueras tan amable –se cruzó de brazos, dejando a un lado su intento de sonrisa, enfocando sus ojos en el dorado frente a ella.

-Eres una humana inútil, molesta, estúpida, insoportable, desagradable, irritante…

-Vamos, sigue, desahógate, no me afectará nada de lo que me digas, porque aunque me odies, aunque me insultes, el gran príncipe Sesshoumaru está a la merced de una humana inútil, molesta, insoportable e irritante, porque fue tan inepto como para caer en una trampa y ahora está sufriendo por su propia estupidez.

Habló tanto y tan rápido que tuvo detenerse unos segundos, para recuperar el aliento, para sonreír triunfante ante su victoria, sabía que no mentía, a pesar de todo lo que él podría decirle, el simple hecho de que dependiera de ella la hacía sentirse superior, ya no importaba el hecho de que la superara en poder, de que pudiera asesinarla cuando quisiera, no, porque él la necesitaba, necesitaba a esa humana tan despreciable para liberarlo de su maldición.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿estoy mintiendo?

La vio sonreír y sintió que la odió aun más que antes, esa mujer, era insolente, tan confiada, tan malditamente valiente… frunció el ceño y no quiso seguirle el juego, no iba a responder como ella quería que lo hiciera.

-Si, mientes.

-¿Entonces no me necesitas?

-No.

-Bueno… –le da la espalda, sabiendo que él mentía, obligándolo a traicionar su propio orgullo y pedirle que se quede- entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy, ¿acaso no acabas de decir que no me necesitas? –lo mira sobre su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente, presintiendo que eso lo enfadaría aun más.

-No irás a ningún lado.

-Habla claro Sesshoumaru, ¿me necesitas? ¿Si o no? –volvió a encararlo, fijando su mirada y esperando la respuesta.

El youkay le hizo un desprecio, queriendo escapar de esos ojos pero sin admitirlo, la pregunta de la mujer era engañosa, fuera cual fuera su respuesta el sería el perdedor, pero… ¿Qué era más fácil? ¿Aceptar que la necesita o dejar ir a quien puede romper el hechizo? Maldición… ninguna de esas dos opciones le gustaba.

-¿Y bien? –se cruzó de brazos, aburrida por el extenso silencio, un poco insultada por ese insistente desprecio- si no vas a decir nada me marcho de una vez.

Nuevamente se volteó, pero ahora avanzando, cumpliendo en verdad lo que amenazaba con hacer, alejándose apenas cinco pasos antes de que el youkay se interpusiera en su camino, obligándola a detenerse, a mirarlo enfadada por lo sorpresivo de esa aparición.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te dejaré escapar.

-No estoy escapando, sólo me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Tienes que romper el hechizo.

-No tengo que hacer nada, esa no es mi responsabilidad.

-¿Olvidas lo que te dije?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo olvidar el que amenacen tu vida?

-No tienes escapatoria.

-En realidad si Sesshoumaru, existe una manera en la que puedo escapar de ti.

Él arqueó una ceja, eso era mentira, ella no podía escapar, si pensaba enfrentarlo, pelear para poder obtener su libertad confirmaría todas sus palabras, si sería una humana estúpida.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Dejar que me asesines.

Esas palabras si que no las esperaba, por su cabeza nunca cruzó la posibilidad de que dijera algo así… es decir, era algo absurdo, estúpido hasta para una humana ¿Qué esperaba obtener con eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me tienes aquí con esa amenaza ¿no? Pero si deja de importarme el que me asesines, si te digo que puedes matarme cuando quieras pierdes tu ventaja, no tendrías como mantenerme en este lugar.

-Entonces ¿no tienes miedo de morir? –frunce el ceño y levanta su brazo.

-Adelante –sonrió de lado, viendo como la mano dudó en acercarse a su cuello, sintiendo nuevamente ese frio agarre en su piel- haz lo que quieras.

-Sólo debo presionar…

-Y todo se acabará…

Ambas presencias se enfrentaron, ninguna bromeaba, ambos estaban dispuestos a ver hasta donde llegaba el otro, aunque tuviera que derramarse sangre para comprobarlo, aunque ambos perdieran si seguían adelante…

Rin y Jaken veían en silencio el nuevo espectáculo, aunque este era el peor que habían presenciado, siempre se gritaban, insultaban, deseaban o decían querer que el otro muriera pero jamás habían llegado hasta ese punto, en el cual en realidad una de las vidas estaba en riesgo… la niña temió por la vida de la sacerdotisa, el pequeño youkay temió por la maldición de su amo… ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer por lo que entrometerse sólo empeoraría las cosas…

Entonces algo ocurrió, un pequeño milagro que los distrajo de la discusión principal, esa fuerte brisa que jugó con sus cabellos y su ropa, dejando al descubierto un pequeño secreto, algo que no debía ser visto mucho menos por la sacerdotisa… que quizás hubiera pasado desapercibido si no estuvieran tan cerca el uno del otro…

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

El youkay imitó la dirección de la mirada de la mujer, notando que la venda estaba a la vista, apartando el brazo en ese instante, cubriéndolo y escondiéndolo tras su espalda.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Esa era una venda.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es –frunció el ceño, ella sabía lo que había visto, pero de lo que no estaba completamente segura era de si en verdad era una de las vendas suyas- ¿Por qué estás vendado?

-No lo diré.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No te importa.

-Esa… ¿esa venda es mía?

-No –no era posible, no podría ser descubierto por algo tan estúpido, no por querer guardar ese secreto en su piel.

-¡No mientas Sesshoumaru!

-No lo hago.

-Entonces…

-No puedo tener algo tuyo.

-Eso… -eso si era cierto, ella nunca le ha sanado una herida, nunca lo ha vendado, no tendría por qué ser una de sus vendas… pero algo no cuadraba, cosas que había dejado pasar por alto en el pasado… cosas que quizás debería reflexionar…

-Tienes que romper el hechizo, hasta entonces no te dejaré ir.

-De acuerdo…

El youkay no creyó haber escuchado bien, ella había aceptado demasiado rápido, demasiado fácil… pero contrario a cualquier predicción la vio regresar junto a la fogata, sentándose en silencio, sin reclamarle si quiera…

Kagome no quiso reclamar por su libertad, no, había algo mucho más importante que requería toda su atención, algo como Sesshoumaru… el youkay y el joven humano…

Continuará…

* * *

**Ustedes saben que siempre, siempre agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, ellos me alegran el día y me dan ganas de esforzarme para seguir escribiendo (aunque mi desgraciada musa me haya dejado TwT)**

**Esta vez quiero hacer especial hincapié a dos comentarios:**

**KaItOsCaRlEt PF, lamento mucho lo que me cuentas de tu hermana y espero que todo se soluciones, muchas fuerzas y ánimos! :D**

**veruto kanam, estoy feliz de verte por aquí, espero leer tus comentarios porque siempre me hacen sonreír :)**

**Y a todas, las quiero mucho por darse el tiempo de leer y escribirme!**

**Saludos!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	9. Bruja

**Hola!  
**

**He venido a actualizar! Si, me he tardado de nuevo pero no tanto como la última vez (¿verdad?), trataré de escribir pronto el próximo capi y les prometo más emoción en ese ya que este es como un... preámbulo xD  
**

**Sin más que decir (sin más tiempo mejor dicho TwT), las dejo con la lectura!  
**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Bruja**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en mes y el hechizo seguía sin ser roto, el youkay perdía la paciencia cada vez más rápido al igual que la sacerdotisa, terminando lo que eran sólo monosílabos en una pelea interminable, gritos e insultos estaban a la orden del día y Rin y Jaken parecían acostumbrarse de apoco a los escandalosos finales, simplemente suspirando cuando una discusión iniciaba, procurando ignorar cada insulto pronunciado.

Por otro lado la búsqueda del hanyou parecía interminable, estaba desesperado, no podían dar con el paradero de la sacerdotisa ya que se movían demasiado rápido, además había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de recuperarse de la ultima batalla, perdiendo el rastro, haciéndolos en ocasiones dar vuelta en círculos sin poder encontrar el camino correcto.

Si, las emociones de los dos grupos estaban en su punto de ebullición, explotando en ocasiones, reteniéndose en otras… las cosas parecían no poder estar peor…

-Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru…

Ese saludo distrajo al grupo, haciendo fruncir el ceño a los youkay, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de las chicas, ante ellos había aparecido una hermosa mujer, de tez blanca, cabello plomizo, se veía joven, no tanto como Kagome, pero manteniendo aun vitalidad en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vine a visitarte y ver como va mi inversión –miró a la chica que se levantaba de su asiento, sonriéndole- tú debes ser la señorita Kagome ¿no es así?

-Disculpe, pero… ¿nos conocemos? –la miró extrañada, estaba segura de nunca haber visto a esa mujer.

-En realidad…

-Largo –la interrumpió- no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Por favor y yo que me tomé la molestia de robar un cuerpo para venir a verlos.

-¿Robar un cuerpo?

Kagome frunció el ceño por esas palabras, mientras escondía tras ella a la niña.

-Pues si, ¿a qué no es divino? Pero para la próxima vez buscaré a alguien tan joven como tú…

-¡Bruja vete de aquí! –le gritó el pequeño youkay mirándola enfadado.

-¿Bruja? ¿Eres una bruja?

-Mucho gusto, me llaman la bruja ciega –le sonríe- sólo he venido a ver que tal van con la maldición ¿han logrado romperla?

-¿Usted sabe de la maldición?

-Pues si, Sesshoumaru fue a preguntarme sobre ella tiempo atrás, dígame ¿Qué tal van?

-Pues igual… -desvió la mirada, ya había pasado un mes con ellos y no había logrado nada.

-Que pena… Sesshoumaru, eres muy cruel al mantenerla aquí si no sabe hacerlo –miró al youkay.

-No me hables –frunció el ceño- vete de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Desde hace mucho que no salía de la cueva… ¡se siente tan bien estar afuera! –extiende sus brazos sintiendo la brisa de la tarde y sonriendo por ello- a propósito, hoy comienza nuevamente el ciclo de luna llena ¿no es así?

-¿Ciclo de luna llena?

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué? Oh, no me digas que no les has contado de qué se trata el hechizo, ¿y cómo quieres que lo rompan si no saben lo que es?

-Bruja… -empuñó su mano, queriendo atacarla, sabiendo que eso sería inútil… ya se había enfrentado a esa mujer, tiempo atrás, cuando no quiso pagar el precio que cobró… perdiendo miserablemente, esa bruja era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Les digo o no les digo? Que dilema el mio… -sonrió viendo el enfado del youkay, sabiendo que quería matarla pero reteniéndose al saber que era inútil- de acuerdo, no les diré nada, así que no te preocupes Sesshoumaru… en cambio me divertiré un poco, ¿a quién le gustaría hacer un pacto?

-¿Un pacto?

Esa mujer era extraña, los únicos que conocían sus artimañas eran Sesshoumaru y Jaken, ellos ya habían caído en sus trampas, ya había hecho un trato con ella teniendo que pagar las consecuencias, las que estaban más confundidas eran las chicas, aun no entendían de que se trataba todo ese asunto, porque esa mujer que se supone era una bruja conocía a los youkay, ¿de qué trataban esos pactos de los que hablaba?

-Si, puedo ofrecerles lo que quieran obtener, cualquier cosa, riqueza, poder, conocimiento… lo que me pidan –sonríe- pero deben saber que todo tiene un precio, el cual deben pagar para poder hacer el pacto señalado.

-Vete, nadie hará un pacto contigo.

-Sesshoumaru, no digas eso… tú no sabes lo que las personas pueden desear, como… -mira a la niña- recuperar a sus padres quizás –mira a la sacerdotisa- o su libertad…

El silencio envolvió el ambiente, la mujer sabía muy bien que los youkay no harían un pacto con ella, no, ellos sólo la buscarían cuando estuvieran desesperados… esperen un segundo, Sesshoumaru ya lo estaba…

-Sesshoumaru, puedo decirte la manera precisa para romper el hechizo…

-Ya lo hiciste, no intentes embaucarme con tus tonterías.

-Si, lo sé, pero no has tenido buenos resultados ¿no es así? Quizás y el poder que creíste encontrar no es suficiente…

-Lo es, así que vete de una vez, ellas no harán un pacto contigo.

-¡Pero que seguridad! ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Lo sé –miró a la niña y luego a la sacerdotisa, obligándolas a responder de una vez.

-Lo siento señorita, pero yo estoy bien… -respondió aun detrás de la chica, sin querer directamente a los ojos de la mujer- soy feliz con el señor Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken…

-Que lastima… bueno, aun eres muy pequeña, cuando crezcas y sepas lo que quieres en verdad puedes ir a verme… -le sonríe y luego ve a la joven- ¿y tú? ¿Qué dices?

-Pues yo…

Dudó que responder, le estaban ofreciendo su libertad, poder volver con Inuyasha por fin, alejarse de una vez por todas de ese demonio y esa maldición…

-Inuyasha está desesperado, te ha buscado desde el día que fuiste raptada… dime, ¿te gustaría volver con él?

La niña se abrazó a la sacerdotisa, queriéndole decir que no hiciera tratos con esa mujer, que no parecía buena persona pero el miedo retuvo sus palabras… Jaken la miró enfadado, no podía ser tan tonta como caer en esa trampa, no si debía sacrificar algo a cambio…

-Kagome, responde ¿extrañas a Inuyasha verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué no terminar con el sufrimiento de una vez?

-¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras, ella no podía estar siquiera considerando esa opción, la niña la abrazó aun más fuerte, Jaken quiso decir algo para detenerla y Sesshoumaru… a él no le importaba lo que sucediera con la chica, no, él tenía sus propios problemas, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que escapara mediante un truco tan absurdo.

-Si me preguntas el precio, ese sería… -con el dedo índice en su mejilla reflexionó, qué sería interesante de pedir, qué podría ser valioso para ella para arrebatárselo…

-Los pactos de esta mujer no son justos, pide más de lo que da, no seas estúpida –le advirtió Jaken retrocediendo unos pasos, atento a cualquier represalia de la bruja.

-Jaken no te metas, este es un asunto entre mujeres –lo reprendió frunciendo el ceño, viendo como el youkay no volvería a decir palabra alguna.

-Señorita Kagome, no lo haga… -le murmuró la niña a su espalda.

-No te preocupes Rin, no pasará nada –le sonríe y luego mira a la mujer- ¿y bien?

La bruja pensó en varios sacrificios posibles, esa chica a diferencia de los demonios y monstruos que recurrían a ella tenía mucho que perder, demasiado como para decidir sólo un precio… pero, debía haber algo que superara a los demás, algo importante, algo que la chica en verdad no quisiera entregar… para su sorpresa llegó a tres conclusiones, más de las que esperaba en realidad, parecía que las circunstancias habían fragmentado su corazón en pedazos que ni siquiera la chica notaba todavía… miró de reojo al youkay que seguía enfadado, sonriendo por una idea, ansiosa por ver la reacción que esta podría provocar, si, sería algo muy divertido de ver…

-Lo siento, pero el pacto no podrá ser hecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? –en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero le interesaba escuchar el precio que cobraría por devolverle su libertad.

-Recién recordé que tengo muchas que hacer –hace una pequeña reverencia- pero no te preocupes, en otro momento será –y dicho eso desaparece tan sorpresivamente como apareció.

Simplemente era inconcebible, ella nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer un pacto, los youkay lo sabían muy bien, por ello aun no terminaban de entender esa actitud tan repentina, haciendo que Sesshoumaru frunciera el ceño por un mal presentimiento…

Mientras que las chicas simplemente pestañearon por lo extraño de esa aparición y desaparición, esa bruja era extraña, demasiado como para ponerle atención así que decidieron olvidar el asunto enseguida, no había porque darle más importancia de la debía tener.

La bruja regresó a su cueva, saliendo del cuerpo que había usado para luego empezar a peinar el cabello del cadáver, esa noche tenía que estar presentable, después de todo le esperaba todo un espectáculo, un secreto sería revelado y ella debía estar ahí para ver los resultados de eso.

-Será algo en verdad emocionante.

Continuará…

* * *

**Les prometo emoción en el próximo y cómo anticipo les cuento que el secreto será revelado xD**

**Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por leer y su paciencia!**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	10. Lluvia

**Hola!**

**Ehm… primero que nada les agradezco sus comentarios, todas son muy lindas conmigo :)**

**Y ahora las dejo con la lectura! *huye***

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Lluvia**

Ya era tarde, casi atardecía, casi llegaba la noche y Sesshoumaru estaba inusualmente inquieto, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Si esa noche reiniciaría esa estúpida maldición convirtiéndolo en un despreciable humano otra vez, ya bastante le había costado deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación y cuando por fin estaba tranquilo recobrando su sano juicio y su frialdad de siempre tenía que caer nuevamente en ese juego… pero algo más molestaba al youkay, además de tener que convertirse en humano un mal presentimiento lo molestaba desde que esa maldita bruja los había visitado, nada bueno podía seguir a su visita, no si había sido justo el día que la maldición recomenzara.

-Demonios… -masculló entredientes mirando hacia el horizonte, pronto los colores empezarían a teñir el cielo y esa era su señal para desaparecer.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –pregunta extrañada la sacerdotisa, desde hace horas que veía al demonio inquieto, cambiando de ubicación y mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, demasiada actividad para alguien molestamente imperturbable.

-¿De qué habla señorita? –la niña la mira confundida mientras come.

-De nada Rin, no te preocupes –le sonríe y luego ve que nuevamente el youkay se levantaba pero esta vez parecía estarse alejando de ellos- ¿y tú a dónde vas?

Sesshoumaru escuchó la pregunta y frunció el ceño, no les diría por ningún motivo la razón de su retirada y mucho menos le daría explicaciones a una humana, así que sin decir nada hizo un desprecio general alejándose en silencio, el sol casi se ocultaba y él también debía hacerlo.

-Es un grosero –bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos y alzando la mirada al cielo.

-No se enfade señorita Kagome, el señor Sesshoumaru es así con todos –le sonríe la niña mientras Jaken suspira pesadamente al estar de acuerdo con la pequeña.

-Eso lo hace aun peor… bueno, sigamos comiendo.

La noche cayó regresando a Sesshoumaru a esa maldita pesadilla, otra vez estaba en medio de un desconocido bosque ocultándose de su grupo, ocultando la humillación de la que era víctima, nuevamente teniendo que abandonar su armadura porque no tenía las fuerzas para sostenerla, mirando sus manos y su cabello repudiando aun más a la raza humana… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber sido él quien cayera en esa absurda situación?

-Esto no podría ser peor…

Y como si de un conjuro se hubiera tratado sintió algo frío en su cabeza obligándolo a alzar la vista para ver como pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo, debían estar bromeando, no podía ponerse a llover justo cuando se encontraba en ese estado, no estando en un cuerpo tan estúpidamente frágil que de seguro enfermará por algo tan burdo… gruñó entredientes al ver como la débil garuga empezaba a tomar fuerzas, pasando de mojarlo a empaparlo en tan sólo unos minutos, si él fuera un youkay, si estuviera en su estado normal de seguro y eso no le molestaría, nunca a huido de una simple lluvia, el mojarse nunca ha sido algo por lo que preocuparse pero ahora… ahora tenía que buscar resguardo, no podía seguir ahí, no sintiendo ese intenso frío en todo su cuerpo…

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, no porque quisiera seguir escondiéndose es sólo que estando en esa despreciable forma y con la molesta lluvia a su alrededor no podía ver bien y entre un bosque desconocido y con un camino inexistente la tarea de encontrar un refugio era aun más difícil, hasta que para su alivio a metros pudo divisar lo que parecía una cueva… excelente, pensó al momento de acercarse, ese lugar parecía perfecto, se resguardaría de la lluvia y además le serviría para ocultarse de ojos curiosos, si, era un lugar óptimo para sus planes si no fuera por un simple y desagradable problema…

-¿Sesshoumaru?

El nombrado abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no podía ser verdad, no podía haberse encontrado con precisamente esa humana estando convertido en eso… no, su suerte no podía estar tan maldita, ¿acaso estaba siendo castigado por algo? Ehm… bueno, eso si es posible.

-Eres tú –se limitó a decir frunciendo el ceño aun a metros del interior de la cueva, viendo como la chica lo miraba sentada cerca de la entrada, ¿estaba sola? ¿En dónde habían quedado la niña y su sirviente?

-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru?

Kagome lo miró curiosa, era extraño volverlo a ver, ya era casi un mes desde que no se lo había encontrado, algo que no le pareció extraño ya que sus encuentros habían sido sólo casualidades, después de todos ellos eran desconocidos, pero ahora, viéndolo ahí parado a metros de ella le hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior, ¿acaso había extrañado a ese joven desconocido?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo estoy refugiándome de la lluvia –respondió sincera notando por primera vez lo empapado que se encontraba quien la miraba con su acostumbrada tranquilidad- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué te están mojando?

-Por la lluvia –respondió lo obvio notando como la chica fruncía levemente el ceño.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber por qué no te refugias.

-No tengo donde –pronunció sin planearlo en realidad, él no quería mantener una conversación con ella pero seguía respondiendo sus preguntas.

-¿No tienes…? –Lo mira preocupada- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-A nada –desvía la mirada, no le gustaba lo que se reflejó en los ojos frente a él, esa mujer lo miraba con preocupación, con lástima… y él no quería, no necesitaba ni merecía la lástima de nadie, mucho menos de ella.

La sacerdotisa sintió el tono frío de esa voz y reflexionó lo que desde hace tiempo había cruzado por su mente, la aparente similitud de ese joven con el youkay que siempre la sacaba de quicio, en verdad eran parecidos, sus ojos, su complexión, su voz… todo en ellos parecía igual pero a la vez habían detalles que los separaban, era obvio que quien seguía mojándose frente a ella era un humano, el color de su cabello era diferente a la del Sesshoumaru el demonio sin contar esas expresiones y demostraciones de emociones que el youkay jamás ha mostrado frente a ella (y de seguro frente a nadie).

-Buenas noches…

Ambos jóvenes voltearon su rostro encontrándose con la responsable de ese saludo y frunciendo el ceño a la vez al reconocer a esa mujer, era la bruja que los había visitado horas antes las que los miraba con una sombrilla en mano y sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Sesshoumaru, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, esa mujer no podía estar ahí.

-Sólo estoy paseando –le sonríe y luego mira a la chica- ¿está Sesshoumaru?

-¿Eh? –la mira confundida, no porque no la hubiera escuchado sino porque se sorprendió al ver que el joven conocía a esa mujer.

-Te pregunto si Sesshoumaru está, necesito hablar algo importante con él –dice mirando de soslayo a quien estaba evidentemente furioso.

-No, él se fue no se a donde.

-¿Y tú estás sola? ¿Dónde está la niña y Jaken?

-Están en el interior de la cueva –responde aun mirando extrañada la molestia del chico.

-Oh, ¿y tú por qué no estás con ellos? Acaso… -sonríe de lado- ¿estás esperando a que Sesshoumaru regrese?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru que relajó su expresión al instante.

-Dime Kagome, lo estás esperando ¿verdad?

-Eso a usted no le importa –respondió con el tono más cortes que pudo encontrar, no le gustaba esa mujer ni tampoco el haber sido descubierta, porque si, se había quedado cerca de la entrada para ver cuando el youkay se dignaría a regresar y no porque estuviera preocupada por él, a ella no le interesa que se pierda con esa lluvia, que se moje, que se resfríe o que se muera… no, a ella no le importaban esas cosas…

-No te pongas a la defensiva, era sólo una pregunta –amplia su sonrisa y ahora mira al joven-, disculpa pero, ¿nosotros nos conocemos?

-Por supuesto que no –vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esa mujer quería jugar y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella podría ponerlo en evidencia en cualquier momento, bien sabía que esa bruja ya había descubierto su verdadera identidad.

-¿En serio? Porque me pareces familiar… -se acerca y lo mira de pies a cabezas- tienes un gran parecido con un demonio al que conozco, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Kagome? –Mira a la chica que ahora parece un poco desconfiada- sus ojos son idénticos, su voz también y su complexión… si no fuera porque eres humano diría con seguridad que eres Sesshoumaru.

Y ahora él quiso matarla, desgarrarle la garganta para callar esa molesta voz, esa bruja… esa bruja estaba jugando con él tratando de ponerlo en evidencia y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo justo frente a la sacerdotisa, a ella que por alguna razón era la última persona que esperaba que lo descubriera.

-No sé de que hablas –le da la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, aunque estuviera huyendo, aunque eso fuera algo cobarde no le importaba.

-Estoy segura de que Kagome se ha hecho la misma pregunta, ¿no es así? Además… -se apresura a interponerse en el camino de quien iba a huir- el que escapes te hace aun más sospechoso, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru enfrentó a los ojos frente a él, despreciándola, odiando a esa mujer mucho más que antes (aunque suene imposible).

-Si insistes en huir le contaré todo sobre la maldición a esa chica –murmuró para que sólo él la escuchara y notando entretenida como el joven empezaba a emanar un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-No te atreverías.

-Sabes muy bien que si –sonríe ladina- así que decide, te quedas o te pones en evidencia.

Sesshoumaru oprimió su puño con fuerzas, reteniendo ahí la furia, sintiendo como por la presión se hacía daño en su mano pero sin importarle el dolor, no, todo era insignificante comparado con esa humillación.

-Así me gusta Sesshoumaru –dice viendo como el joven volvía a voltear hacia la cueva- bueno, yo los dejo, regresaré para ver si Sesshoumaru volvió, nos vemos –y sonriéndoles a ambos desaparece en un segundo.

Kagome estaba confundida por todo lo ocurrido, no entendía nada y no sabía si preguntar o no… el chico parecía en verdad enfadado y temía el aumentar esa molestia o quizás… ser la razón de ella.

-Sesshoumaru… -murmuró algo insegura viendo como los dorados volvían a enfocarse en sus ojos, notando el hielo en ellos y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortante y con hiel en su voz.

-Y-yo… -desvió la mirada, buscando algo en el suelo, en su cabeza, ese tono frío la hería como nunca supuso podría herirla, no le gustaba que ese chico que ella consideraba dulce la tratara así, a ella… le dolía demasiado ese trato- nada.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió, Sesshoumaru no podía marcharse como quería porque sabía muy bien que esa maldita bruja regresaría y podría abrir su repugnante boca para ponerlo en evidencia, mientras que Kagome no sabía que pensar, se sentía estúpida, débil… frente a ese chico siempre se comportaba así, si fuera Sesshoumaru el demonio quien la tratara de una manera tan fría e indiferente a ella no le importaría, hasta lo enfrentaría enfrascándose en una estúpida discusión, pero con Sesshoumaru el humano no podía hacer eso, con él sentía que estaba bien verse débil, mostrarse frágil porque él siempre había estado en los momentos que lo había necesitado.

Entonces la sacerdotisa tomó una decisión, no quería dejar esa sensación de seguridad que el chico le transmitía, no quería ser odiada por él así que trataría de arreglar eso que ni siquiera sabe que había hecho mal, tratar de acercarse a él que era el único que podía hacerla sentir tranquila, que la había salvado tantas veces, que había sido tan dulce con ella.

-Sesshoumaru… -volvió a intentar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no entras? –pregunta enfocando una vez más su mirada y sintiendo una vez más el hielo de esos ojos.

-No quiero.

-Pero te estás mojando…

-No me importa.

Un nuevo rechazo que quebró un poco el corazón de la chica, ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué si apenas y conocía a ese chico?

-Sesshoumaru ven, refúgiate aquí –ofrece esta vez con una tranquila sonrisa, escondiendo tras ella todas esas confusiones, evitando pensar en cosas que no eran… aunque si lo fueran…

Sesshoumaru frunció aun más el ceño por la oferta, él no quería estar cerca de esa mujer, no estando en esa forma, no si al ver esa sonrisa sintió algo extraño en su interior… algo como alivio, como si hubiera extrañado verla, pero ¿en qué está pensando? Si la ve todos los malditos días, desde que viajan juntos que esta aguantando esa insistente y molesta sonrisa, entonces ¿por qué sintió eso? ¿Por qué demonios estaba "sintiendo"? Sesshoumaru no siente nada, no, él NO PUEDE sentir nada.

-¿Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-Eso no te importa –le hace un desprecio, dándole la espalda, castigando a la chica por su propia confusión, la odiaba… odiaba tanto el que pudiera tenerlo así por el simple hecho de sonreírle, sin siquiera buscarlo, de seguro y sin darse cuenta esa humana lograba causar estragos en su cabeza y la odiaba por eso.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? –Lo mira preocupada- ¿es por… mi?

Y ese tono de voz destrozó la inminente huida de quien seguía mojándose, Sesshoumaru ya estaba decidido, iba a marcharse y después se preocuparía de las consecuencias, ¿qué importa si esa maldita bruja lo ponía en evidencia? Una vez vuelto youkay negaría todo hasta la muerte y si la sacerdotisa no le cree sería problema de ella, si, él iba a marcharse de ahí pero esa sorpresiva pregunta lo detuvo o más que eso fue su tono de voz lo que llamó su atención, parecía triste, herida y él no sabía porque, la única razón era que hubiera sido por él, pero ¿ella podría estar triste por eso? ¿Por él?

¿Es que acaso ella podía sentir tristeza por él?

-¿Sesshoumaru…?

Esa voz se sintió extrañamente cercana lo que logró que el nombrado se volteara encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver, ahí, a metros de él y también mojándose estaba la sacerdotisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrirlo, de meterse en su mente y él… él no pudo hacer más que imitarla, queriendo escudriñar en ese marrón y buscar las razones de tanta preocupación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Entra en la cueva, si sigues mojándote te enfermarás –ofreció sonriendo y alzando una mano.

-La que se está mojando eres tú –evidenció lo obvio mirando esa mano frente a él, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que la tomara?

-Entonces entremos juntos o acaso… ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

Nunca lo había sentido antes y en verdad no supo bien lo que fue, pero Sesshoumaru sintió que se le revolvió el estómago con esa pregunta, ese "estar conmigo" acompañado con ojos suplicantes hizo que una sensación de estúpida felicidad quisiera romper sus labios en una sonrisa, pero tenía que resistirse así que frunciendo el ceño golpeó eso que desde hace minutos estaba ofreciéndose a él, a esa mano que tembló cuando fue rechazada y logrando sólo cristalizar los ojos frente a él.

-No quiero estar contigo –dictaminó con hielo en sus ojos, sabiendo que mentía, escuchando claramente los reclamos de su conciencia pero ignorándolos, no, él no se dejaría arrastrar por esa mujer, por esas estúpidas e innecesarias sensaciones en su interior.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó en voz baja y fijando su mirada en su mano rechazada, era un mes desde que no había visto al chico y también era un mes desde que no había visto a Inuyasha, entonces ¿por qué ahora en su mente el rostro del hanyou había desaparecido? Sesshoumaru era un desconocido y se lo ha repetido mil veces, pero aun así le dolía esa indiferencia, ese hielo en sus ojos, ese rechazo de su parte.

-Porque no –respondió simple, ignorando las recriminaciones de su estúpida conciencia humana y reprimiendo la tentación de su mano por tocar la piel frente a él, recordando ese abrazo que cuando era youkay se veía lejano y absurdo, pero que ahora convertido en humano sentía que lo necesitaba, que le encantaría volver a probar la calidez de esa mujer.

-¿Me odias? –dijo insegura, llevando su mano hasta su pecho y sonriendo levemente por lo estúpida de la situación, ¿es que acaso a ella debería dolerle el ser odiada por el muchacho? Bueno si, como debería dolerle ser odiada por cualquier persona… _cualquier persona_… ¿ese chico era eso para ella? o quizás, sin notarlo, sin quererlo ni entenderlo, se había convertido en algo más…

-Por supuesto que… -y retuvo en sus labios la respuesta, no queriendo continuar, sabiendo que un "si" sería la respuesta siendo youkay, sabiendo que un "no" era lo que quería decir siendo humano y terminando por odiarse a si mismo por esa absurda confusión.

-Que… -insistió.

-¿Por qué te importa? –decidió por preguntar, desviando la mirada y notando que a su alrededor seguía lloviendo, ya lo había olvidado…

-¿Cómo no importarme? Acaso… ¿acaso a ti no te importa que te odien?

-Claro que no, muchos me odian y no me importa.

-Pero… antes, la última vez que nos vimos no querías que odiara a Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué puede importarte que lo odie a él y no que te odien a ti?

-Porque… -frunce el ceño, odiando a su boca, odiando a su conciencia por lo que le estaba obligando a decir- porque mientras tú no me odies estoy bien.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de golpe, levantando la vista para ver esos ojos que huían con insistencia de los suyos, ¿cómo ese chico podía actuar tan frío y decir cosas tan dulces? ¿Cómo podía herirla y después darle una alegría tan grande?

-Estúpido… -murmuró entre dientes con una amplia sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru sintió sus labios romperse ante ese insulto y sin poder sentirse enfadado, el tono tan molestamente suave de la voz de la mujer hizo que una nueva sensación extraña revolviera su estómago, provocando otra cosa inusual en él, algo que con ese frío a su alrededor era absurdo de sentir, ¿por qué sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse?

-Esto no es divertido –bufó en descontento la bruja mientras observaba la escena oculta de los ojos mortales, agradeciendo que Sesshoumaru siendo humano no pudiera sentir las presencias y pensando seriamente en una forma de transformar a ese escenario tan empalagoso en algo más emocionante, ella quería ver controversia y una idea cruzó su mente, quizás sería hora de que el dueño de una parte del corazón de la sacerdotisa apareciera, quizás conducir a Inuyasha hasta ese lugar podría darle la emoción que ella tanto quería presenciar.

Continuará…

* * *

**No me odien! TwT de verdad que había pensado en descubrir el secreto en este capítulo, pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo así de ¿cursi? Y no me pude resistir, gomene… *se golpea a si misma***

**En el próximo si se va a descubrir, esta vez lo prometo! *cruza sus dedos tras la espalda*, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me quedó un poco raro, no se, cuando lo releí sentí que no encajaba mucho pero no quise cambiarlo, eso fue lo que me dio mi maldita musa que sigue desaparecida, cuando la pille ya verá ¬_¬**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia!**

**Saludos! *vuelve a huir***

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
